


Just The Way You Are

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bossy Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Camping, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel's Broken Wings, Castiel's Grace, Dean Flirts, Dom Castiel, Fluff, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Castiel, Public Blow Jobs, Road Trips, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Sex on a Car, Sharing a Bed, Sick Sam Winchester, Smut, Switching, The grace is a menace, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Winged Castiel, but it's nothing serious, things get broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Dean is itching to get out of the bunker and get back to basics after he hears of a few smaller cases scattered not far from the bunker. Sam is down with the flu, so Castiel joins him on the road trip. Alone together for the first time in ages, Castiel finds himself confused about his feelings for Dean as he watches Dean flirt with women. He wonders if Dean would look at him differently had he taken a female vessel, and the boys open up to each other and realize they've both been living with hidden feelings for each other. Mostly fluff and porn, minimal angst, some cases thrown in here and there as they navigate their blossoming relationship, happy ending guaranteed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *****ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY NEW WIP*****
> 
> Set in Season 12-Sometime after 12x10 and ends happily way before the bloodbath that was 12x23. Will be open ended enough that you can figure out where their path went after this. Did what happened here change either of their actions? Up to you to decide.
> 
> I currently have 8 chapters written for this. I pulled it from another site and will be editing and posting what I have every few days or so. After that I'm sure to slow down once I have to work on new material. (Plus I have another series due an update sooner or later.) I've tried mapping this out in my head to figure out how long it'll be, but I'm hopeless and I'm not quite sure. Could be 15 chapters, could be more. I have to see where these two take me. 
> 
> I work faster with encouragement, so if you're into this, please leave a comment to keep me motivated. I always try to answer everyone :) 
> 
> If you see a typo, please don't hesitate to point it out. This is unbeta'd, and even if I read through it ten times, I always seem to miss something.

Sam hacked and wheezed as he argued with Dean. The fire in his chest and his burning fever combined to make him feel completely and utterly miserable, but he refused to give in. “It’s just the flu, Dean. I’ve survived worse,” he said as firmly as his raspy, phlegm-induced voice would allow.

“I can’t just leave you here with no one to take care of you. What if your fever spikes and you can’t get out of bed? He stays.” Dean insisted, pointing to the figure in the doorway before setting a cup of honey-laced tea on the nightstand next to his brother’s bed. 

“I know where the Tylenol is. You can’t hunt alone. He’s going with you,” Sam argued, the clipped sentences zapping him of more energy than he ever thought possible. 

Dean shook his head adamantly. “No way, Sammy. I can handle this. They’re run of the mill hunts. He’s staying.”

“Do I get any say in this?” Castiel asked, snark heavy in his voice. He had been propped up against the doorframe, watching the brothers bicker for quite some time. He had a firm opinion on where he wanted to be, and it wasn’t playing nursemaid to the larger Winchester brother while Dean was out risking his life.

“No!” Dean and Sam replied in unison.

The argument had raged on for an hour with no resolution in sight. Dean had caught wind of a couple smaller hunts a few hours out from the bunker, and he itched to go take care of the beasties. They reminded him of a simpler time, back when his biggest worries were vengeful spirits and random creatures of the night. He missed the days when they’d just roll into some small town, impersonate a couple authority figures, gank something nasty then move on to the next case. Back before they had to deal with Heaven, Hell, the British Douchebags of Letters, and the spawn of Lucifer. 

“Look, I’ll call Mom if I need someone,” Sam rasped.

“I’ll be in the car,” Cas said before hurrying from the room as if Sam had finally found an agreeable soultion.

Sam smirked up at his brother. “I guess that settles that. You never stood a chance, what with your ‘profound bond’ and all. There was no way he wasn’t going with you.”

Dean sighed, helplessly, knowing his little brother was right. Given the choice, Castiel always chose Dean, no matter if it were over something as important as Heaven, or something as small as his sick brother. “Shut up, bitch.”

“Get in the car, jerk.”

An hour later, Dean was on the road, halfway to the first case with an angel by his side fiddling with the radio. He’d be worried if it were Sam trying to find a clear station to cut through the static, but Cas seemed to like what Dean liked and he could always count on him to find something pleasing to the ear. He could do nothing but sit back and smile when Cas finally settled on Bowie singing ‘Space Oddity.’ Cas looked over and, noticing Dean’s satisfied smile, allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk up a bit as well. Dean’s gaze lingered a few seconds before he returned his eyes to the road ahead of him, and he tried to calm the butterflies that had taken flight in his stomach at the sight of his angel looking so content next to him. It had been a while since it had just been the two of them like this, and Dean found himself happy that Cas had come along instead of staying to take care of Sam.

Sam had delayed them with his insolence and as a result, darkness had slipped over the horizon by the time they’d left. They were getting into town too late to bother the locals with knocks on the door to question them about the mysterious animal attacks in the area. Dean pulled into a rundown motel and parked the Impala in the gravel-lined lot. 

Cas crinkled his nose in disapproval at the dilapidation of the building, but followed Dean to the front desk like an obedient puppy, standing close behind him as he asked for a room. He’d never quite grasped the concept of personal space, at least not when it came to Dean, and Dean had stopped asking Cas to back off long ago. As the years had worn on, the angel’s warm presence had become a comfort, something solid Dean knew he could lean on when times got tough.

“Two beds. One night, maybe two. I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Dean said to the brunette desk clerk with a flirtatious wink. 

Cas watched him carefully, a furrow forming between his brows as he scrunched up his face in curiosity. He was never quite sure how he felt when Dean did this in his presence. It caused his insides to tighten up nervously as a wave of something like irritation washed over him. Cas didn’t like to witness the brash flirting. 

“We only have a king room left,” the girl replied, seemingly unaffected by Dean’s not-so-subtle advances.

“Oh…” Dean started, sounding disappointed. “We can pay a little extra,” he turned on his thousand watt smile, trying to soften the girl up.

“Doesn’t matter how much you’re willing to pay, double rooms are full,” the girl said smugly.

“I don’t sleep, Dean,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. Dean shot him a glare that could melt glass. Cas often forgot to apply his verbal filter, leading to awkward situations when he said something that wouldn’t make sense to an average person. He constantly had to remind himself to act human. Humans sleep. “I mean… a king is rather large… you won’t even know I’m there.”

Dean shook his head. “The king is fine… Aubrey.” He made a big show of reading the name tag that hung just above the clerk’s right breast, and topped the show off with another not-so-subtle wink.

The girl rolled her eyes, cracked her gum, and handed Dean the room key. “Room 239. And I like pussy. If you’re that hard up, there’s a bar up the road. Though, from the daggers your friend here has been shooting me with his eyes, you might not have to look so far. Taste the rainbow.” She winked at Dean as he blinked at her in surprise, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy as he tried to think of some snappy retort that would never come. 

The door jingled behind him as Cas walked out of the lobby to wait for Dean, and he snapped out of it and walked out, wordlessly.

He found Cas standing in front of 239 waiting for him, staring off into the night. “What did she mean?” Dean asked.

“I believe she was referencing the looks I gave her while you shamelessly flirted with her,” Cas replied, seemingly unaffected.

Dean opened the door and stepped inside, dropping his duffle on the bed. “Yeah, I got that much. But why were you giving her ‘looks,’ Cas?”

Cas followed Dean into the room and sat down at the rickety little table that sat in front of the window. He shrugged and looked Dean right in the eye. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. 

Dean let the matter drop. He wasn’t so sure he wanted the answer anyway. He glanced at the clock. 9:00. Too late to get any real work done on the case, too early for bed. He tried to think of a way to fill the next few hours, and suddenly felt very awkward at the thought of simply sitting around with Cas as this strange buzz of tension hung in the air around them. 

“Want to go to that bar, maybe have a couple drinks?” Dean asked, and Cas shrugged again. It was such a human gesture, and for a reason he couldn’t quite put his finger on, it warmed Dean to see it.

“If you wish,” Cas replied.

Dean looked at his friend and shook his head. “Do you ever think about changing your look?”

Cas looked at him quizzically, his head lilting to the side, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” he asked, as if it were the most absurd suggestion he’d ever received.

“Don’t get me wrong, dude. I dig the ‘holy tax accountant’ look. But it’s not exactly a good look for a night out.” Dean stepped over to Cas and pulled him to his feet. Before he could talk himself out of it, he reached out and loosened the angel’s tie before pulling it over Cas’ head. He popped the top two buttons of the angel’s shirt open, and studied his work. “Lose the coat. And the jacket.”

Cas shook his head, but complied, removing the offensive garments before folding them neatly in half and laying them over the other chair neatly. “Better?”

Dean looked at the pleated dress pants and too-big white dress shirt and shook his head. “Nope. Now you look like a bible salesman.” He dug around in his duffle for a minute while Cas watched him curiously. He pulled out a clean pair of jeans and shook them out before tossing them to Cas. 

Cas caught them clumsily and clutched them to his chest nervously as Dean dug around some more and pulled out a simple black, long sleeved henley and tossed that to him as well. He stood there holding the clothes, head tilted to the side in question.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean asked. “Put them on.”

Cas set the clothes aside and tugged the dress shirt free from his slacks. Dean watched, suddenly enthralled as he watched Cas deftly pop each button open slowly, revealing his firm, tanned chest inch by inch, before sliding the shirt from his shoulders. The angel treated the shirt as he’d treated his coat and jacket, folding it neatly and laying it over the chair. Cas was in no real hurry to change, and had no human modesty to shame him as he stripped in front of his friend. 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him. He watched greedily as the lean muscles in Cas’ shoulders twitched and flexed with his every movement. He saw the toned chest and distinct cut of the angel’s hipbones, and he felt his mouth go dry as he thought about what wonders hung at the end of that deeply carved V.

What the hell?

Cas’ hands moved to his belt and Dean watched him unbuckle it and slide it from the loops before rolling it tight and setting it on the table carefully. His fingers worked the button and zipper on the pants slowly before he slid them down his legs. Dean’s tongue shot out to wet his lips as Cas bent over to retrieve the pants from the floor, his boxer briefs stretched tight over his surprisingly round ass. He heard a tiny whimper fall from his own lips at the sight.

WHAT THE HELL?

Dean swallowed thickly and forced himself to look away before Cas caught him staring at his mostly naked body. He heard the rustle of fabric as Cas began to redress himself. 

“Dean?” Cas said, his voice quiet and unsure. Dean turned around to look at his friend and saw that the angel was frowning. Dean let his eyes sweep over Cas’ form again. He was now wearing Dean’s jeans slung low on his hips, still shirtless, and there was just something about the way he looked that made a rush of desire course through Dean. “These don’t fit correctly.” The jeans looked fine to Dean. The denim hugged the angel’s thick thighs just right in his eyes, but then he saw Cas holding them up because they were just a bit big in the waist. 

“Put your belt back on, Cas.” Dean said, shaking his head to clear the lust-filled thoughts that were currently racing through it.

“Oh,” Cas mumbled, and a second later, Dean could hear the sound of the leather being strung through the beltloops. “That’s much better.” Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and held his arms out for approval. “Is this ok?” The angel asked, earnestly.

Dean nodded and moved closer to Cas to adjust a few things. “Yeah, just…” He pushed the sleeves up Cas’ forearms. “Better.” He stood back and looked the angel over again. Reaching out, he took one side of the shirt and tucked it loosely into the jeans at Cas’ hip, his fingers brushing the smooth skin there as his breath hitched. “Yeah, good. That’s good.”

Cas was watching Dean as he pushed and pulled at the borrowed clothes, and he felt a rush of warmth wash over him. Dean’s hands were barely on him, but every brush of the man’s skin against his made his breath catch in his throat. He prayed Dean wouldn’t notice. He could smell Dean’s distinct scent as he hovered close to him. He leaned in and took a deep breath of the combination of cheap soap, shampoo and the faint whiff of whiskey that seemed to cling to all of Dean’s clothing. 

Dean stood back to admire his handiwork. Not bad. Cas almost looked like a normal guy. “Good. One more thing.” He ran his hand through Cas’ hair, spiking it out at random. He heard Cas let out a small gasp, then echoed it himself when he saw how much Cas looked like he had when he’d first met him. It was that same freshly-fucked sex hair the angel had had when he sauntered into that barn nine years ago. Dean cleared his throat noisily and stepped away, unable to avoid the hooded, lust blown gaze on Castiel’s face. “Good,” he repeated, nervously. “Let’s go.”

Dean didn’t wait for a response, he simply grabbed the room key and walked out the door, breathing the cool night air deep into his lungs to clear his head. Cas pulled on his shoes quickly and followed reluctantly behind him. He opted to drive, figuring he’d just leave Baby at the bar if he had too much to drink. It wouldn’t be a long walk back.

The bar was fairly crowded when they arrived, but they managed to find an empty high top table and a couple of stools. Cas sat quietly while Dean went to the bar and ordered them each a beer and a shot of whiskey. The bartender was a busty blonde in a low-cut tank top, and Cas felt that familiar tightness in his belly as he watched the way Dean smiled at her, his gaze flickering down at her chest every so often. His hands balled themselves into tight fists at his side as he watched the woman toss her hair back and laugh before laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder. His anger came to a peak, and the lights in the bar flickered, catching Dean’s attention. The man turned to glare at Cas, his eyes widening in alarm and he grabbed the drinks and said his polite goodbye to the bartender.

“Cas! Your eyes,” he hissed as he slid onto the free barstool, his eyes still wide in surprise.

Cas hadn’t realized that his eyes had begun to glow, his grace simmering to the surface in barely contained anger. He squeezed them shut tightly, breathing in deep breaths to calm himself. He opened them again a minute later to reveal nothing but the calm blue pools Dean was used to. “Sorry Dean,” Cas mumbled before quickly downing his shot and chugging his beer in quick succession in spite of the fact that the alcohol wouldn’t have much effect on him. “Can I have the room key? I don’t think I want to be out right now.”

Dean was watching him carefully, confused by Cas’ anger, unsure of what to say to his friend. “We just got here, Cas.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be here and you seem to have found a conquest,” Cas said, avoiding Dean’s stare. “I’ll just get my clothes and leave you the room for the night.”

“I wasn’t…” Dean swallowed. “I’m not looking to take her back to the room, Cas. It was just harmless flirting. It got us these drinks for free, man.”

Cas shook his head and drew in a shaky breath. He knew it was just Dean’s nature that made him flirt with every pretty girl to cross his path. He knew the man just couldn’t help it. Dean had looks and charm and he knew how to wield them like a deadly weapon. “Ok,” he said simply, before taking Dean’s whiskey and downing that as well. 

“Dude! Not cool,” Dean mumbled, taking a long sip of his draft before the angel could steal that from him as well. 

They sat in companionable silence for an hour, listening to the classic rock blaring from the old jukebox in the corner and people watching. It was your average midwestern dive bar, full of rednecks, bikers and loose women. The perfect place for someone like Dean to find someone to bed for the night. Why then, did he feel like he’d lost all desire to pick someone up? 

“Dean?” Cas asked, his voice almost drowned out by ‘Sweet Home Alabama.’ 

“Hmm?” Dean was watching a girl swaying to the music, out of rhythm, hands over her head as her body writhed awkwardly. It was amusing to say the least.

Cas followed Dean’s eyes and saw the girl. She was wearing too much makeup. Her lips looked unappetizingly sticky and her mascara clumped into something resembling spider legs. A short, frayed denim skirt and a tight crop top hugged her body and her legs ended in brown cowboy boots. Her long black hair was riddled with split ends and skimmed her back as she danced under Dean’s gaze. Cas saw her smile predatorily at his friend and shook his head in disbelief that Dean could want such a woman. 

“Never mind,” Cas mumbled, pushing back from the table to order more drinks. He would need a lot more to drink if he had to suffer through this all night.

“Hey sweetie,” the busty bartender cooed at Cas as he sidled up to the bar. “You’re much prettier than most of the guys we get in here.”

Cas blinked his big blue eyes at the woman and frowned. “Two shots of Jack Daniels, please,” he said.

“Should I put it on your boyfriend’s tab, sweetie?” she asked, setting the shots down in front of the angel.

“He’s not…”

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed. I tried flirting with both of you now, and it’s usually not this difficult, if you know what I mean,” she winked at him, and Cas downed both shots in an instant.

Cas glanced back at the table to see the dancing girl leaning against it, talking to Dean. She was batting her clumpy lashes at him and twirling a lock of her long dark hair around her finger, a ridiculously huge smile plastered across her face. 

“Can I get another?” Cas asked politely, pushing the empty shot glasses towards the bartender.

“Oh, honey,” she said sympathetically as she followed Castiel’s sad eyes to Dean. “I get it now. He’s straight. You’re not.” 

Cas shook his head. “I am completely indifferent to sexual orientation.”

The bartender’s eyebrows shot up, and she laughed as she sat a fresh shot in front of Cas. “I’ve never heard anyone say that they’re bisexual in quite that way before. You love him though, don’t you?”

Cas nodded, “He’s my best friend. He’s family.” 

“Sweetie, you look too miserable to love him just as your friend,” she said before leaving to fill drink orders for other patrons.

Cas heaved himself into a barstool and looked down at his drink to avoid watching Dean and that girl. He spun the tiny glass in his fingers and sighed heavily before downing it. Even powered down, his tolerance was too high. The shots were doing nothing to ease his frayed nerves. He felt nothing, no delicious numbness or escape from reality that humans craved when they drank heavily. He sat there a moment longer, savoring the flavor of the whiskey on his tongue and wishing it would drop him into oblivion as it was so easily able to do for humans. 

Finally, he pushed away from the stool, and sparing one final glance back at Dean, he walked out of the bar and settled himself on the hood of the Impala. Dean had parked at the back of the lot, away from the lights of the bar and Cas was able to lay back against the windshield and gaze at the stars. 

It was jealousy, he concluded, that was making him feel so shitty. Dean was his. He was the one who braved Hell and dragged the man back to earth. He put him back together piece by piece and breathed life into him again. He branded him when he wrapped his arm around him and gripped him tightly against his chest as they flew free from the gates of Hell.  
Dean. Was. His.

It was hopeless. Dean could never want him. Not like this. Not in this vessel. 

Inside, Dean was in a panic as he searched the bar for the angel. He’d looked away for a few minutes while that brainless floozie was throwing herself at him and lost Cas. Trying to be polite, he’d spoken to her for a few minutes before letting her down gently to find his friend. 

“He left, couple minutes ago.” the blonde bartender called as she watched Dean scour the small bar, a look of concern on his face. She laughed as she watched a mix of relief and annoyance wash over Dean’s features. 

“By himself?” Dean asked, and he wasn’t sure if his concern was caused by the thought that something evil had taken Cas or that Cas had willingly left with someone. A small jolt of jealously shot through his gut as he pictured Cas writhing in the backseat of his Baby with some skank.

“He was alone,” the bartender answered. “But he didn’t look particularly happy. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was jealous.” She cocked her head towards the black haired girl Dean had been talking to minutes before.

Dean laughed nervously, shaking his head. He tossed a few of twenties on the bar to cover their tab. “I doubt that, sweetheart,” he said with a wink before turning on his heel to head for the door. “He’s too good for me.”

The bartender rolled her eyes as she watched Dean exit the bar. She would have wagered the entire night’s tips on the two men ending up together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Cas.
> 
> We're jumping in with both feet here. I saw NO point in a slow burn since this is set in season 12 and we've already experienced the slowest burn in television history ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter today? Why not. Post frequency WILL be slowing down.
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated. Comments will encourage me to post the 33,000 words I have written (so far) faster, but kudos are welcome as well. And please point out any typos my eyes and overtired brain may have missed. I'd rather have my deficiencies pointed out than have a bunch of people suffer with poor spelling or grammar.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Castiel laying on top of Baby, arms folded behind his head as he lounged against the windshield, watching the night sky. He had known for some time now, years maybe, that he was attracted to the angel in a way that both confused and excited him. 

And scared him. 

He had never felt this before, this magnetic pull to Cas. Deep down, in a secret place he kept locked up tight, he knew his feelings were stronger than those he’d ever had for anyone else, and it was terrifying. He’d meant it when he’d told the bartender that Cas was too good for him. No way in Hell did he deserve Cas, but looking at him now, lithe and stretched out across the hood of his beloved Impala, he almost didn't care. He wanted to walk over there and ravage Cas, to selfishly corrupt him and bend him to his own desires. He took a deep breath and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans before stepping towards the angel. 

The crunch of gravel under Dean’s boots alerted Castiel of his imminent arrival, and when he tore his gaze away from the stars, Dean was standing in front of the car, watching him.

“Where did you go?” Dean asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent them from touching Cas without his express permission.

“Right here, Dean,” Cas replied testily.

“I mean… why did you leave?” 

Cas sat up, folding his legs under him and laying his hands across his knees. When he looked into Dean’s eyes, it broke Dean’s heart. The angel looked so lost.

“Dean?” Cas asked, glancing away. “Do you think I should find a new vessel?”

“What? No!” Dean almost shouted, surprising both of them. “Why, Cas?”

Cas shook his head sadly, looking back at the sky to avoid Dean’s gaze. “Sometimes… I just wish…” He sighed, a broken, shaky breath dragging in and back out of his lungs slowly. “I wish you would look at me the way you look at those girls in there. Perhaps I need a female vessel.” 

Dean swallowed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he took a step closer to Cas. His legs pressed against the bumper, but Cas was still up near the windshield looking at the sky. He reached out, acting on instinct, and gripped Cas tight around his thighs and slid him down the hood. “Cas,” he said softly. The angel stubbornly kept his eyes trained on the sky. Dean unfolded Cas’ legs gently and drew them down the hood so he could settle himself between Cas’ knees. “Cas, look at me,” he pleaded. 

Cas managed to drag his gaze away from the stars and do as Dean asked. Those sad, blue, love-drenched eyes almost broke him. He should have noticed, but he’d been too blind to see it. He wanted to argue, to tell Cas he could have so much better than Dean Winchester, but all his resolve disappeared as Cas lowered his gaze. 

“I’ve had a female vessel in the past, Dean. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. I’m comfortable in this vessel, but I could change,” His voice was so sad, so wrecked with emotion.

Dean ran his hands up the outside of Cas’ thighs and felt the angel tense under his touch. “Shh,” he soothed, unable to think of the right words to say. He settled his hands around Cas’ lower back and pulled him even closer until their foreheads were touching. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice came out so soft, he could barely be heard over the crickets in the distant field. 

“I will never look at you the way I look at them, Cas,” Dean said softly, and Cas struggled to pull away from him. He tightened his hold on the angel. “Let me finish. I could never look at you that way, Cas. I use them. They boost my ego when they flirt with me. I take pleasure from them and toss them away like garbage. They mean nothing. They’re warm, willing bodies.” Cas relaxed a bit, dropping his head to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “The way I look at you Cas… it’s different because you’re…”

Cas looked up at Dean, hope shining in his eyes. “What, Dean?”

Dean was shaking with the enormity of what he was about to say. He tried to steady his hands as they came to rest on either side of Castiel’s face. His heart continued to thud against his ribs relentlessly as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Cas’ eyes continued to hold his captive, waiting for Dean to finish what he was saying. Dean felt certain he could drown in all that glassy blue. Taking a deep breath, Dean leaned in, placing the ghost of a kiss against Cas’ lips. “I look at you differently because you’re everything, Castiel. Everything,” he finally said, committing to his feelings now, ripping open his chest and laying his heart bare before the angel. 

Cas sighed against Dean’s lips. “But you want them,” he said quietly. 

“I want you,” Dean said firmly. “I need you.”

Cas pressed himself against Dean and wrapped his arms around the man, nudging his face into the crook of Dean's neck and breathing him in before dropping a kiss to the sensitive skin there. “But, my body…”

Dean pulled Cas’ hips against his, pressing his erection against the angel. “Does it feel like I’m turned off by your body? Just being this close to you is making me hard.” His voice came out a little rougher than usual. “Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off of your body when you were changing your clothes earlier?”

“Wouldn’t you be more attracted to a female body?” Cas asked, still so unsure.

“Cas, I couldn’t possibly be more attracted to you than I already am,” he rolled his hips against the angel for emphasis, drawing a delicious gasp from Cas’ lips. He dragged his lips along the flushed skin of Cas’ neck as he murmured, “I want you, just as you are. I want to touch you so bad. I want to watch you come undone.” Cas pressed against him and let out a tiny moan. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned as the sound sparked a shock of lust that shot straight to his groin. “I want to be the reason you make more sounds like that.” He latched onto Cas’ neck, leaving open mouth kisses behind his ear and sucking purple marks under his jaw.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, his hands clutching Dean’s shirt as if he’s afraid the hunter would slip away from him. “You like women.”

Dean slid a hand behind Castiel’s neck, threading his fingers though his dark, unruly hair while his other arm wrapped firmly around the angel’s waist. He stared into those blue, blue eyes, so wide and full of fear and doubt, and he pressed his lips to Cas’ gently. “I like you,” Dean said, his breath ghosting against Cas’ lips, causing him to tremble beneath Dean’s touch. 

“Yes, but… wouldn’t you like me more if I were female?” 

Dean growled in frustration, pushing Cas down on Baby’s hood and climbing on top of him, straddling the angel’s hips. “Damn it, Cas. Stop being so stubborn!” He ground his hips down then kissed Cas deeply, his hands grasping Cas’ face. Cas gasped and Dean took advantage of his parted lips, licking his way into the angel’s mouth where he was rewarded with Cas’ very willing tongue running over his own. They broke apart, and Dean groaned as he felt Cas stiffening against him, finally letting himself go beneath Dean’s touch.

Cas let out a surprised moan as Dean’s hand snaked between them and cupped his hardening bulge, pressing his palm against him and squeezing. Dean’s lips moved over the sensitive skin of Cas’ neck, kissing and sucking, his tongue darting out every so often to taste him. “Dean,” Cas breathed, his senses overwhelmed.

The night was pitch black around them. In the distance, the door to the bar opened and music and laughter filled the air around them for a moment as a couple walked to their car then drove off. From their dark little corner of the parking lot, Dean and Cas heard nothing, saw nothing aside from each other. The rest of the world had simply fallen away, leaving them alone with breathy pants and low, masculine moans. 

“Scoot up,” Dean murmured in Cas’ ear before he slid off the angel’s lap. Cas shot him a questioning glance, but listened, moving back to where he’d been stargazing before. Dean’s hands snaked up Cas’ thighs, slowly, and he smirked as he watched Cas’ eyes slide shut at the sensation. He was straddling Cas’ legs as his fingers began to work the buckle on the angel’s belt. “I’m going to show you how much I want you, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he felt the mans deft fingers pop the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down.

“Lift,” Dean said as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops. Cas complied his hips raising off the Impala’s hood, and Dean slid the pants and boxers down to mid-thigh, freeing Cas’ now completely erect cock. He felt Cas tense beneath him and knew doubt was creeping its way back in. “Relax, Cas,” Dean murmured as he wrapped his hand around the impressive length and began to stroke him lightly.

Cas’ head fell back with a quiet thud against the windshield and a loud moan was ripped from his lips, shattering the quiet of the night. 

Dean leaned down and kissed the head of Cas’ cock, smiling as he felt it twitch in response. He ran his tongue around the tip, reveling in the breathy little gasps that came from Cas with every new touch. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas. Never knew you wanted me,” he murmured against the velvety skin. 

“I want you, Dean, always wanted you,” Cas answered, his voice wrecked with desire.

More giggles in the distance broke through the silence as a few girls left the bar together. Dean didn’t care, the feel of the Impala beneath them and the danger of being caught just adding to the heat sizzling between them. Cas was too destroyed with lust to even notice the existence of other people, lost in the feel of Dean’s hot mouth. 

Dean’s mouth continued it’s torturously slow tour of Cas’ dick, licking wet stripes up the length and down again. He would give up music forever if he could just listen to the obscene noises Cas was making instead. Cas was nothing but breathy pants, strangled moans and whispered Enochian that Dean couldn’t even understand but loved anyway. 

Dean slid his free hand under the angel’s shirt, running it over all that skin he’d wanted to touch back in the hotel room. He ached to have Cas completely naked and writhing beneath him, but there was only so much they could get away with in the parking lot of a bar so he settled for what he could get.

Cas was aching for release from Dean’s feather light licks and touches. He needed more, and he ran a hand into the short bristles of hair at the back of Dean’s neck, pulling the man closer. It was all the urging Dean needed to finally envelop Cas, drawing him into his mouth and sucking lightly. Cas cried out, his hips thrusting up, pushing him to the back of Dean’s throat. 

Dean groaned at Cas’ little show of dominance, taking him all the way in until his lips rested at the very base of his cock before sucking his way back off again. He tightened his grip on Cas, stroking him firmly a few times. He opened his eyes, meeting Cas’ lust blown, watery gaze. The angel looked down at him with such utter adoration it made Dean’s heart ache. Holding eye contact, he slid his mouth back down the angel’s cock, sucking, his own cock throbbing in neglected protest as Cas just watched him with that penetrative stare of his. 

Cas’ fingers were threading through his hair and his hips were writhing as Dean worked him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the hunter as his perfect pink lips encircled him. It was too much. Too much and not enough at the same time. 

Cas finally gave in, letting his eyes slide shut in ecstasy and Dean sped his movements, bobbing up and down, his hand working in time with his mouth. His fingers tightened, pulling at the short strands of Dean’s hair in desperation for something to hold onto as he started to break apart. Dean’s free hand moved to his hip, pressing him against Baby’s hood and keeping him from fucking the man’s face like he ached to. 

The ground shook and the lights in the parking lot popped and showered down sparks as Cas came, Dean’s name ripped from his lips in a strangled moan. Dean swallowed down every drop of the angel’s climax, still sucking gently, easing him down from his orgasm. 

As they came back to themselves, they heard a car alarm blaring on the far side of the lot. A minute later, a steady stream of bar patrons started walking to their cars and Dean scrambled off of Cas as the angel quickly tucked himself away and adjusted his clothing. Apparently, all the power in the bar had been blown out.

They slid off the hood and Dean gathered Cas in his arms, pressing a kiss to the angel’s lips, tenderly. Cas deepened the kiss, tasting himself, hands tangling in Dean’s shirt, desperately before slamming the man into the side of the Impala. He slipped his thigh between Dean’s, pressing it against Dean’s erection and eliciting a groan from the man. 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed against his lips before kissing Cas again, hard and deep. 

“Called it!” a feminine voice broke through the lust-filled haze surrounding them. The men broke apart and glared off in the direction of the voice only to see the blonde bartender looking back at them with a smile on her face. “You two have a good night,” she said with a wink before unlocking her car and slipping inside to start it up.

Dean laughed, lowering his head to Cas’ shoulder. “We should go back to the motel room,” he said once he pulled himself together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically sex. Some feels, but mostly just destructive sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another chapter so soon. I'm probably shooting myself in the foot since I only have 8 written so far, and I'm doing GISHWHES so I won't have much time to write, but alas, here it is. 
> 
> I'm going to try an have some self control and not post chapter 4 until tomorrow or the next day, but it is edited, so I may be able to be convinced if I'm badgered for it.

"We should go back to the motel room," Dean said, laughing into the crook of Castiel's neck as the angel stepped into him again. He was still pressed against the Impala by the length of the angel's body, Cas' hands slipping up into his hair and pulling him back into a deep kiss. Dean's brain went fuzzy as his eyes slid shut and the outside world fell away once more.

"Dean," Castiel breathed against Dean's lips. "That was…”

"I kind of figured, baby." Dean chuckled under his breath. "You blew out all the lights, Cas.”

"I tried not to," Cas said, his hands roaming over Dean's chest. "I was trying to hold back.” 

Dean rolled his hips against Cas' thigh with a groan, his cock still rock hard and aching. "If that was holding back, what happens if you let go?”

Cas' fingers trailed down Dean's abdomen, over his belt to come to rest on the firm bulge that was begging for attention. His other hand was clenched in Dean's hair, as his lips trailed over the man's throat. "Would you like to find out?" His voice was impossibly deep as it rumbled against Dean's ear, and Dean moaned and thrust his hips into Cas' hand in search of sweet friction.

"Not here, Cas," Dean said, his voice nothing more than a wrecked whisper. "I want to do this right.”

Cas slipped his hand around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. "Get in the car. Drive," he ground out against Dean's lips, his voice thick with desire. 

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command, and Dean's cock twitched in response. Reaching behind him, he groped blindly for the door handle, opening the driver's side and pushing Cas into the seat, shoving him to slide over the bench seat so he could follow behind. Starting the car, he glanced over at Cas, who sat close to him, his thigh pressing against Dean’s own. God, the angel was beautiful, even in spite of the very faint glow of moonlight illuminating the car. He couldn't wait to get him naked so he could explore every inch of that beautiful body.

Dean felt his heart swell as a smile spread across Cas' face, and he took the angel's hand, lacing his fingers with his own and holding it in his lap. It was a short drive, and lust would overtake them soon enough. For now, this simple gesture held all the meaning in the world for them.

They pulled into the lot of the motel, a buzz of tension thick in the air between them. Dean took a deep breath, nerves getting to him for the first time since they started this thing between them. Cas gave his hand a little squeeze, then opened his door, slipping out of the car. In a flash, he was standing next to Dean's door, opening it for him and holding out a hand for the man to take. "Opening my door for me? I should feel like a girl right now, Cas," he said with a chuckle, taking the angel's hand and letting Cas pull him to his feet.

"I didn't mean to emasculate you, Dean," Cas said as his arms snaked around Dean's waist. "I was just impatient to get you back in my arms.”

Dean mumbled something that sounded like "chick flick moment," and let Cas pull him in for another kiss. It was sweet, chaste at first, with Dean's lower lip trapped between Cas'. The angel sucked on it, then deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the seam of Dean's, demanding entry. Dean parted his lips eagerly, meeting Cas' tongue with his own, flicking and teasing.

The jingling of keys pulled them out of their moment, and they separated and finally shut the car door.

"I see it all worked out then!" a female voice called, and they looked over to see the desk clerk locking up for the night.

Dean foolishly turned his back on Cas, smirking at the girl over the hood of the Impala. "When you're right you're right, sweetheart," he called over to her with a smug smile.

"Goodnight then! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Actually, I won’t touch a dick, so do everything I wouldn’t do!” she laughed with a wink and a wave before getting into her car.

Behind Dean, Cas growled possessively, low and deep in his throat. He felt himself being grabbed and turned on the spot to face Cas, whose face was contorted in controlled anger. 

"Did you just call her sweetheart?" He gripped both of Dean's wrists in his hands, slamming them against the car door as the length of his body pressed against the startled man. "You. Are. Mine!”

"Cas, I-I" Dean stuttered breathlessly. To his surprise, he was growing hard in his jeans at the impossibly sexy sight of the jealous angel. Cas' eyes were flashing in anger, his jaw firmly set, his left eyebrow arched high, and it was the single hottest thing Dean had ever seen. He felt the warmth of a blush creep across his face as he let out a little whimper at the sight.

"Am I enough for you, Dean?" Cas demanded, pushing a knee between Dean's legs and grinding his hard length against the hunter's thigh.

Dean moaned at the pressure of Cas' thigh pressing into his painfully hard erection. "Fuck, Cas. You might be too much for me." He pulled his wrists free and framed Cas' face before covering the angel's lips with his own, pouring every ounce of feeling he had into it to prove his point. "You may actually kill me, angel.”

Castiel's face softened, and he cupped Dean's face in his hand, running his thumb over the man's cheekbone then following it with soft kisses. "I could never hurt you Dean. I love you too much.”

Dean's heart clenched as he expected his fight or flight instincts to kick in at those three little words. Instead, he found himself melting against Cas, kissing him as if his life depended on it. "I love you too," he breathed, barely a whisper. "Inside now. I want to show you just how much.”

“Dean, you already-”

"Shh. It'll be good for both of us, trust me Cas," Dean said quickly, cutting Cas off.

"I do trust you, Dean," Cas replied huskily before dragging Dean toward their room.

Dean fumbled with the room key, his hand trembling as Cas' hands snaked around his waist from behind. The angel was kissing the back of his neck softly, nipping the sensitive flesh as his warm breath ghosted against the wetness left behind by his lips and leaving Dean keening. He knew Cas wasn't terribly experienced, but fuck, he had good instincts and a wealth of enthusiasm guiding him. It was as if once Cas was given permission to touch, he couldn’t be stopped. Every kiss and caress were leaving fire in their wake and Dean was turning to putty in Cas' hands. Cas held his hips firmly and he pressed forward, his hot, hard length grinding against Dean's ass.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned as his forehead fell forward, thumping against the yet-to-be-opened door. He arched his back, pushing his ass against Cas, giving him something firm to rut against. Nine years of sexual tension was far too long, and now that they'd opened the floodgates, he wasn't sure they'd be able to keep their hands off each other.  
Cas growled darkly, pushing him against the door. Dean's cheek was pressed against the cool surface of the door as Cas' fingers wrapped loosely around his throat, his other hand snaking around his abdomen and pulling him flush against his body. He let his hand drift downward, cupping the bulge in Dean's pants and giving it a slight squeeze. 

"I want you so bad, Dean," Cas breathed in his ear, and Dean moaned loudly in response. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this.”

"I think I do, Cas," Dean said, his voice wrecked with need.

Cas took the key from his hand without backing off from the man by a single inch, and calmly opened the door. They stumbled inside, Dean spinning in the angel's arms to capture his lips in a messy, heated kiss. It lacked finesse, all teeth and tongues, but in that moment, it was perfect. Dean found himself being backed quickly over to the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the edge before they tumbled together. Some subconscious instinct left Dean's legs parted, and Cas landed between them, continuing the passionate kissing as if they’d never parted.

Dean's hands were buried in the angel's hair, fisting it as Cas' lips trailed down his jaw and throat sucking the flesh there and marking his hunter. Cas drew back, surveying his work, smirking down at the deep purple bruise he'd left in his wake.

"Mine," Cas growled possessively, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt and pushing it up and over the man's head. He tossed the shirt away haphazardly and slid down Dean's body, pressing his lips to Dean's chest before sucking another mark there. He moved down to his ribcage, then the soft expanse of his tummy, leaving more marks behind as Dean writhed and whimpered beneath him. His fingers moved to Dean's belt, and he deftly unbuckled it before popping the button on his jeans and unzipping them. He sucked at the soft flesh right above the waistband of Dean's boxers then ran his tongue from one mark to the next, playing a sensual game of connect the dots. "All of this is mine," he rasped. After reaching the final hickey on Dean's throat, he pressed his lips to the man's, kissing him deeply until the need to breathe just became too damned strong. Gasping, they broke apart, and as their lust-blown eyes met, the lamp flickered and buzzed.

Dean gazed up as his angel in awe, the flickering a gentle reminder of the power contained within that glorious, earthly body. "Yours, Cas, I'm all yours," he said before kissing Cas again. As turned on and aching as he was, he could get lost in the angel's plush lips for hours and not complain one bit.

Cas laced his fingers with Dean's and pressed the man's arms into the mattress on either side of his head, then ground his hips down, their erections rubbing together deliciously. Twin moans tumbled from their lips, and Cas rolled his hips again, harder this time.

"Castiel," Dean breathed pleadingly. He'd been hard for what felt like hours now, and he was far too close. "Not like this, Cas. Let me undress you.”

Cas whined, but pulled away, letting Dean sit up and pull his shirt over his head. The man's pupils dilated as he took in all that skin now that he was allowed to look. It wasn't like earlier when Cas had been changing and Dean had tried to hide his desire. A lot can change in a matter of a few hours. Now, up close and personal, he was able to really study the toned chest, smooth skin and the sharpest, most sinful hipbones he'd ever seen. He let his gaze linger over the freckles scattered across the tight torso, then he trailed upwards, distracted for a moment by Cas' dark, hard nipples and the little mole that sat above the right one. Finally, he took in the firm biceps and perfectly sculpted shoulders. He ran his hands over everything he'd been looking at a moment before and let out a soft sigh of appreciation.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I want to worship you, Cas. I want to taste every inch of your body," Dean murmured before leaning in and sucking a nipple between his lips. Cas gasped at the contact and let his fingers bury themselves in the short strands of Dean's hair. Dean's hands ran over Cas' back, lingering over the taut muscles in his shoulders before grasping them and pulling the angel flush against himself. The light flickered again as their bare skin touched, and Cas' eyes glowed dimly as he let out an absolutely filthy moan.

Dean's fingers started to work at the angel's belt, and Cas became impatient and snapped his fingers, leaving them both in nothing but their boxers. For the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out where their pants had been mojo'd to, but he quickly decided that he couldn't be bothered to give a flying fuck.

Cas pushed him back down on the bed before laying his body over Dean’s again. Their cocks brushed together, now only separated by a couple layers of thin cotton, and Cas thrust against Dean with a groan. "Dean… this feels… so…" He trailed off and continued rolling his hips as Dean pushed up, meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm.

"Stop," Dean said reluctantly.

"Dean?" Cas stopped instantly, concern etching itself across his features. "I'm sorry.”

"Don't apologize, baby," Dean cooed, running his fingertips over Cas' forehead to smooth a fallen lock of hair to the side. "Not like this. Not in our boxers like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Cas held up a hand to snap his fingers again, and Dean's hand closed over Cas’, effectively stopping the angel.

"Undressing is half the fun, Cas." He slipped his hands into the waistband of Cas' boxers and cupped his ass, squeezing and pulling the angel against himself. He leaned up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, then slid the boxers down as far as he could reach.

Cas shifted, working the boxers down and off his legs before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Dean's. He pulled the garment down slowly, following it with his lips, kissing down Dean's hipbones, groin and inner thighs. He tossed the boxers aside and kissed his way back up Dean's body, lingering around his groin and sucking yet another mark just above the thatch of sandy pubic hair.

"Mine," Cas growled again, taking Dean's swollen cock in hand and giving it a firm stroke.

Dean's head fell back and he moaned loudly, the feeling of finally being touched overwhelming in the best possible way. His hips shot up off the bed as he felt Cas take an experimental lick from base to tip and a string of curses fell from his lips. "C-Cas, fuck," he groaned as the angel's kiss-swollen lips closed over the head and quickly swallowed him down as if he didn't even know what a gag reflex was. Cas bobbed up and down a few times, expertly blowing Dean like a natural, and Dean buried his hand in the angels hair, tugging him off. "Not yet, Cas.”

Cas' eyes met his, confusion in his deep blue eyes. This was how Dean had gotten him off outside the bar and he was fully prepared to reciprocate. "Why, Dean?”

"Want you, baby," Dean replied, hoping Cas would get it without a decidedly embarrassing explanation.

Cas moved up Dean's body, cat-like, his lithe body sliding against the man's. Dean's legs parted wider and Cas settled between them. "How do you want me, Dean," he purred against Dean's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down lightly. He smirked at the groan he'd elicited from the man.

"In-Inside me, Cas," Dean whimpered as Cas rolled his hips against him, their bare cocks sliding together.

"Are you sure?”

Dean drew his knees up, wrapping his legs around Cas' hips, his hands clutching at the angel's shoulders. "Fuck yes, Cas. I've never been so sure about anything in my life.”

Cas let out a moan that rivaled the highest paid porn star's, and the bulb in the lamp flickered, then shattered, leaving them with nothing but the streetlights filtering through the motel room window.

He ran his fingertips over the man's jaw, leaving kisses in their wake before pressing one to his lips. "I'm scared, Dean," he admitted in a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you.”

"You won't. I trust you. Please. I need you, Cas," He kissed his angel again, his fingers tangling in the thick hair at the base of his skull. "Take me, Castiel.”

Cas groaned at the sound of his full name on the hunter's lips. It was such a rarity, but when Dean said it, it held a special reverence. Dean said his name as if it were sacred, as if he were praying for him from only inches away.

"We need…”

"In my bag.”

Cas was off him in a flash, dumping the entire contents of Dean's duffle on the floor in his haste. The loss of contact with his hunter was almost painful. Finally, he found Dean's toiletry bag and after digging around for a moment, he found the coveted bottle and tossed it on the bed before settling between Dean's legs again.

"How should I start?”

"Use your instincts. Just take it slow. Start gentle," Dean said. He'd never done this with a partner before, but he'd experimented on his own sometime after meeting Castiel. It was downright embarrassing how often he'd thought about this exact moment during his 'alone time.' He couldn't even begin to count the times he'd come with three of his own fingers buried deep inside himself.

Cas rolled to Dean's side, kissing his neck and shoulder as he drew Dean's leg up and trailed his fingers down his body. He felt the muscles in the man's torso tense and jump under his fingertips as he moved further down. He lazily stroked his cock a couple times, pulling a contented sigh from Dean's parted lips. Slowly, he slipped his hand over Dean's thigh, then between his legs. A finger brushed over Dean's entrance and the man pushed down against it without thinking.

"Dean," Cas breathed against the saliva slick skin he'd just been sucking on, and Dean shivered. "I want to try something.”

"Anything, Cas.”

Cas moved between Dean's legs, hooking his hands behind the man's knees and pushing them toward his chest. He laid between them, and parted the man's cheeks before leaning in and giving an experimental lick to his entrance. Dean threw his head back and gasped in surprise and awe. Where had the angel learned that?

"Is this ok?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Fuck yes, Cas. Don't stop.”

Cas licked his hole again, firmer this time, and followed his tongue with his finger, massaging the tight ring. Dean was keening with pleasure, so Cas took it as a sign to continue. He pressed his tongue against the hole, flattening it wide to lick him from entrance to the tip of Dean's cock. He swallowed it down as his finger pressed against the hole again. It gave easily, and the tip of his finger slipped inside Dean as he continued to softly suck on the head of the man's cock.

"Fucking hell, Cas," Dean moaned as Cas' finger slipped deeper inside him.

Cas pulled off his cock, groping the mattress with his free hand to find the little bottle of lubed he'd tossed there before. As his hand closed around it, he held back the desire to cheer in victory. He slicked up a second finger and slowly added it along side the first, smirking up at Dean as the man released a delicious, rumbling groan.

"Is this good?" Cas asked.

"So good, Cas," Dean panted, pushing back against Cas' fingers. "You're so good, baby. I don't know where you learned to…" he let out another filthy moan as Cas crooked his fingers deep inside him and hit the spot he so rarely was able to find on his own.

"There's a chance I may have done some research," Cas said playfully. "I never dared to hope for this, but I wanted to know… just in case.”

Cas' fingers were sliding in and out of Dean now, running over his prostate often enough to leave the man a moaning, writhing mess. "I… wish… fuck, Cas…. I wish I knew sooner," he ground out between moans.

A third finger was slipped inside him, and he could feel Cas wiggling them, stretching him to make room. Suddenly, Dean couldn't care less about the prep.  
"Cas, now… please," he pleaded.

Cas scissored his fingers apart and took Dean's cock in his mouth again.  
"Fuck! Cas, stop. I'm gonna… you have to stop… I don't want to come yet.”

Cas pulled off with a pop and gave one last teasing lick to the head. His fingers eased out of Dean slowly and the man whimpered a little at the sudden emptiness left in their wake. Cas slicked up his cock and settled between Dean's legs, kissing him deeply.

"Dean, open your eyes. Look at me," Cas whispered against his lips.

Dean hadn't even realized he'd closed them in anticipation, and they opened lazily, focusing on the deep blue pools in front of him. Cas' eyes were shining with love and reverence as he gazed down at him, and he felt himself relax completely under the weight of his angel. Cas shifted a little and Dean felt the tip of his cock pressed against his entrance. 

"Please," he whispered, and that was all it took.

Cas pushed in slowly, so slowly it was almost unbearable. Dean's legs hooked around the angel's waist, opening him up further and pulling Cas closer. Once he was fully sheathed, Cas released a heavy sigh he hadn't realized he was holding and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. He pressed open mouth kisses there, nipping the skin, sucking lightly as he let Dean's body adjust to his girth.

Finally, he lifted his head and gazed down at Dean. The hunter's emerald eyes were glazed over and his pupils were blown wide, but beyond the lust was more. Love shone bright in Dean's eyes, and it made Castiel's heart clench wth joy.

His weight was supported by his elbows, and he managed to frame Dean's face with his hands as he kissed him tenderly. He pulled out of the man slowly and pushed back in, hitting Dean's prostate in a slow, smooth stoke. The man's mouth parted in a perfect o, and he let out a tiny moan.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Cas said, looking deep into the man's eyes as he said it. He needed to make sure Dean heard it and understood that he meant it.

Dean kissed him, passionately, fearlessly, his hands grasping the angel's hips hard enough to leaves bruises, had Cas been human. "I love you, Castiel," he said, clear as day, meaning it to his very core. He smoothed a stray lock of hair off of the angel's forehead and kissed him again. "I won't say it enough, but I promise I'll always show it. I'll always feel it.”

"That's all I need, Dean." He rolled his hips against Dean again, eliciting a moan from deep in the man's throat. "You feel so good… so tight," Cas said, his forehead falling against Dean’s.

They were so close, breathing the same air, as Cas continued his slow, sensual love making. He was in no hurry for this to end. He could live forever right there in Dean's tight heat, surrounded by those breathy little moans and whimpers.

Pushing himself reluctantly off of Dean's chest, Cas rose to his knees, lifting Dean's hips higher off the mattress effortlessly. The new angle made Dean cry out with Cas' next thrust, the angel's cock hitting that little spot deep inside that made the man's toes curl in pleasure.

"Fuck, Cas… fuck!" Dean cried as Cas sped his thrusts. "You're so good, baby." The fingers of one hand were twisting in the sheets, and the other hand slid down his body to grasp his aching cock in search of relief.

"No, Dean," Cas said firmly, swatting his hand away.

Dean whimpered, but complied, settling for threading his free hand into his own hair and tugging it in frustration.

Cas adjusted the angle a bit more and slammed into Dean, drawing a broken whimper from the man as he struck his prostate head on.

"Faster, Cas," Dean begged, feeling his orgasm building deep in his groin, the telltale tingles making themselves heard in spite of the lack of stimulation to his cock. "Harder! Fuck me Cas!”

Cas growled as lust overtook him and he complied to Dean's wishes, pounding the man into the mattress with every bit of energy he could muster. Somewhere beyond the slapping sound of their skin coming together and the buzz of desire consuming them, came the loud shattering of glass as the window blew out, showering the sidewalk outside the room with the shards.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas swore, and Dean moaned at the obscenity coming from the angel's lips.

The mirror in the bathroom cracked and glass rained down onto the tile floor.  
Dean was close to sobbing as Cas continued his punishing pace, pleasure coming over him in waves. He was getting close, so fucking close.

The tv cracked, and sparks shot out of it with a pop and a fizzle.

Cas gathered Dean into his lap, and the man caught on fast, riding the angel's cock feverishly, racing towards release.

A pipe broke under the sink, flooding the bathroom, water seeping over the tiles and out to soak the carpet of the bedroom.

Dean's hands buried themselves in Cas' hair and he pulled his angel into a filthy, sloppy kiss as his hips continued to slam down rhythmically. He pushed the angel down on his back, adjusting their angle once more. Cas lifted him up and started thrusting from beneath him, his balls slapping against Dean's ass.

Cas' eyes began to glow as his control slipped further. He needed space for what was to come. He could feel the itch in his shoulder blades, and he knew he was past the point of no return now. He rolled them over again, somehow managing to stay inside of Dean. He folded Dean practically in half and pounded into him, the light coming off of him lighting up the whole room now. Dean closed his eyes tight, afraid of being blinded, but he'd asked for this. He'd wanted to know what happened when Cas let go.

The angel hit his prostate again… then again… hitting it on every thrust now and before Dean knew what was happening, he was coming… hard… and untouched. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, spurt after spurt of hot, white cum shooting from him, landing everywhere. Fucking everywhere. It was splashed across both of their bellies and chests, he felt some hit his face, and he watched in awe as Cas’ tongue darted out to lick some off of his own lips. Fuck, that was hot. Dean heard the loudest, filthiest moan he'd ever heard, and he realized a second later it was coming from himself.

Cas slowed now, allowing him to ride it out and come down from the earth shattering climax. He leaned down, licking a stripe up Dean's torso, gathering up some of the semen and swallowing it down as if it were the sweetest honey.

"Fuck Cas, do you even know how hot you are? Fucking hell," Dean groaned, wishing he could come again just so he could watch the show his angel was performing.

Cas chuckled and rolled his hips. "Do you want me to stop now?" Cas asked, somehow aware that Dean was most likely over sensitive.

"No, Cas. I want you to come inside me.”

Cas laid his body over Dean's, gathering the man up in his arms and holding him tight as he slowly began to rock into him again.

"Won't break, Cas," Dean murmured.

Cas growled, snapping his hips into Dean roughly, chasing his own release. His thrusts sped again, and Dean found himself becoming aroused enough to enjoy it, even though he knew it was too soon to come again so soon.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas said as the ground quaked beneath them. The lamp shook, and fell over and in the distance, they could hear the lights in the parking lot start to burst, their sparks lighting the room briefly before fizzling away.

Cas was glowing again, his Grace spilling from him with abandon.

A car alarm was blaring now, set off by the shifting of the earth beneath it.

Cas moaned, a flithy, broken, delicious sound, and his thrusts became erratic as he started to feel his climax building.

The windows of surrounding rooms blew out, the shattering of glass sounding like an explosion.

Cas stiffened, the glow blinding enough for Dean to keep his eyes shut tight, and somewhere in the room, Dean could hear cracking. It sounded like bones, but Dean had a feeling it was more likely to be the walls around them. Cas could honestly kill him by bringing this building down on top of them.

But what a way to go!

Suddenly, Cas trembled and let out another loud moan as he emptied himself deep inside of Dean. They clutched each other tightly as the angel rode out wave after wave of pleasure, his entire body shaking from the intensity of it.

They sat there like that for a few moments, their breathing heavy and labored. Cas remained buried inside of Dean, unwilling to separate from him quite yet. Slowly, his glow began to dim, and Dean opened his eyes.

"Fuck, Cas," he said for the millionth time that night. But really, what else could he say when he was in such awe of what had just transpired between them?

Their foreheads were pressed together, and their eyes met just as the last flash of grace was burning out in Cas' pupils.

God, he was beautiful like that, Dean thought as he watched the glow fade.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas repeated, pulling away from Dean, his softened length slipping from the man's body, leaving them both feeling the loss.

Dean took in his surroundings then. There was glass all over the place and the room was slowly getting flooded. The TV was busted. The lamp was a total loss. Somewhere in the distance, a car alarm still sounded. Dean laughed. "It's fine, Cas.”

"Not that," Cas said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dean's eyes traveled back up to the angel and he saw them now. Wings. Broken, battered, beautiful wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was satisfactory. 
> 
> Comments are highly encouraged. 
> 
> Reporting of typos is always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off, still on day (night... early morning? who knows?) one of their road trip.
> 
> Poor insecure Cas. Hope Dean can make him feel better.
> 
> This one goes out to all the Wing Kink and Top!Dean/Switch fans. I'm usually a huge fan of Top!Cas, but something about this particular story felt like it called for switching when I sat down to write it. There's just a lot of give and take between them, and that just HAD to extend to the bedroom... not to say that Cas is just going to lie down and take it...
> 
> Feels, Fluffy smut, smutty smut, yeah... basically just smut. I promise, there will be more storyline, just not quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm a sucker for people asking for more. Take it while I have it to give, people. GISHWHES is coming and I'm going to disappear for a week ;)
> 
> I still love comments and I always will. No shame.
> 
> And as always, please notify me of any typos you may notice. *is not perfect*

Dean's awed gaze followed his angel as Cas moved across the room, eyes glowing faintly and palm spread wide in front of him as he used his mojo to fix the damage his grace had wrought around them. Cas had his trembling wings folded tightly against his body, tucked in as close as he could bring them as if he was ashamed of them. Dean knew he should probably avert his glance and give Cas the privacy he longed for, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the battered feathers.

"Cas," Dean said quietly. Cas' eyes hadn't met his since Dean had first noticed the wings. The angel kept his back turned, aiming his spread hand toward the shattered window. Off in the parking lot somewhere, a car alarm stopped it's incessant blaring and lights flickered back into existence, casting a glow into the room. Glass tinkled as it rose and shifted before knitting itself back together in the window frame. It was as if they hadn't just destroyed everything within a half mile radius only moments earlier, the last outstanding reminder those ragged, yet stunning wings.

The newly repaired lights pouring in the window left Cas' naked body in sillouette, an ethereal glow backlighting him. He'd always been an angel, a warrior of God, but in this moment, he looked every bit the stereotype of one. He was ravishing, a perfect outline of hard body and soft wings that shone in the filtered light from the parking lot. The only thing missing was the halo.

Dean wanted Cas to look at him, to turn around and acknowledge him in any way at all. With every moment of silence that hung dangerously between them, Dean's anxiety rose.

Cas drew in a deep breath, holding it a moment before releasing it shakily. His shoulders twitched, the muscles tensing and flexing, the soft light casting shadows and highlights across them and throwing them into sharp relief. If Dean had had a clear view of the angel's face he would have seen it twisted into an expression of fierce concentration. Cas grunted in annoyance, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck as the feathers lightly rustled against his back.

"Cas," Dean said again, more firmly this time.

"I'm sorry, Dean," the angel huffed, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides in frustration. The wings were trembling more violently now, the rustling of the feathers growing louder as Cas struggled against something that remained an enigma to Dean.

"Damn it Cas, will you stop apologizing!" Dean ground out angrily before stalking across the room and turning Cas to face him. "Fucking look at me!”

Cas' watery eyes shifted reluctantly to Dean's, and his lower lip started to tremble. He heard a vague prayer from deep inside Dean's head that begged him not to let those tears fall.

Gently, Dean cupped Cas’ jaw and ran his thumb over the angel's cheek. "What is it, baby? What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" he cooed.

"I'm trying to put them away, but my grace is too drained," Cas said sadly. "Between letting it out, and using it to make the necessary repairs, I'm too weak."

"Why would you want to?" Dean asked, reaching up as if to run his fingers across one of the wings. He ached to touch them.

Cas stepped back, pulling his wings out of Dean's reach, leaving the man frowning at him.

"They're ugly," Cas said quietly, his eyes shifting toward the floor as his wings gave a tiny flutter as if to show Dean what Cas was referencing. “I was lucky to even get them back. I fell differently then the other angels. They’ve been healing, but it's a slow process. I'm afraid they'll never be what they once were. I’m not what I once was,” he concluded, sadly.

Dean stepped forward, and Cas kept backing up, matching the man step for step until his wings made contact with the wall.

"Dean," Cas warned, his voice rumbling, deeper by an octave or two.

The hunter wouldn't be deterred as he stalked his prey. He pressed forward, trapping Cas' body with his own, his hands falling to the angel's hips in lieu of burying them in the feathers as he wanted to. The goal was to reassure Cas, not make him shrink further into himself from unwelcome touches.

"Cas," Dean whispered, bringing his lips close to Cas' ear as his fingertips traced circles over the slightly ticklish skin of the angel's hips. "There is not a single inch of you that I don't find beautiful.”

He pressed his lips to the shell of Cas' ear then trailed his tongue down the sensitive skin below it, striking as Cas let his head fall back, granting him better access. Dean's hand slid up the angel's sides, slowly, slipping around to rest against Cas' toned shoulders as he continued to kiss and nip at the long expanse of throat laid bare in front of him. He felt Cas relax beneath his ministrations and a sigh ruffle his hair. Moving so slowly it was almost imperceptible, Dean's fingers traveled toward the center of Cas' back, inching ever closer to the base of his wings. He was determined to get his hands on them.

"Dean," Cas breathed, tensing again under the man's touch.

"Let it happen, Castiel," he whispered against Cas' damp skin, and his angel shivered against him. "Trust me? Please?” He drew back, looking into the angel's eyes, begging for permission.

Cas was looking back, his blue eyes filled with love and a touch of trepidation, but he nodded his consent. There was no one on earth or in heaven that he trusted more than this man in front of him. He ran his hands over Dean's chest, grounding himself, bracing for the shock of another being touching his wings. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he spread the battered wings wide and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

Deans fingers trailed lightly from the base of one wing, over the strong ridge of bone at the top. Cas shuddered, his fingertips biting into the flesh of Dean's chest.

"They're so soft, baby," Dean murmured against Cas' lips before capturing them in a sweet kiss. "So beautiful.”

Cas shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dean reigned in his impatience, so close to losing it with Cas. He felt like he'd been trying to reassure the angel all night and it was becoming trying. Words weren't cutting it. He left one hand trailing over Cas' feathers and used his free hand to take one of Cas' from his chest. He laced their fingers together and kissed the angel again before whispering an "I love you." Dean placed Cas' hand on his raging erection. He let out a tiny moan at the contact and his voice dropped an octave as he spoke against Cas' lips. “Can you feel what you do to me, Cas? This is all from touching your wing. The second my fingers touched these feathers, all the blood rushed south, baby. I'm so hard for you right now.”

Cas' fingers closed around Dean's length and he stroked it tentatively. Dean's hand reflexively clenched in the glossy black feathers as he let out a whimper and let his forehead fall forward to press against the angel’s.

Cas snaked a hand around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in to a heated kiss as he continued stroking the man. The fingers working through his feathers sent tingles shooting through his body unexpectedly, and he moaned into Dean's mouth as those same fingers trailed down the sensitive underside of his wing.

"Does that feel good, Castiel?" Dean asked, his fingers trailing down through the longer feathers now, tugging at them lightly.

"Yes, Dean," Cas replied in a broken whisper. "I didn't know they were so sensitive to touch.”

The wing Dean wasn't currently groping wrapped around the man, the feathers brushing against the bare skin from the tops of his shoulders down to his calves. Dean shuddered, the feathers both tickling him and sending sparks of arousal though his body at the same time.

"God Cas," he groaned, thrusting his hips forward into Cas' grasp. "How are we ever supposed to get any work done again? I can't keep my fucking hands off of you.”

"Fuck work," Cas growled as his hand tightened on Dean's cock, stroking with a twist of his wrist that almost made Dean's knees give out.

"You have a filthy mouth for an angel of the lord," Dean joked with a smirk.

As if to show just how filthy his mouth could get, Cas kissed Dean hard, shoving his tongue into the man's mouth to taste every little crevice it could reach. Dean melted into the kiss with a moan, the fingers on one hand gripping feathers, the others buried in Cas' thick hair as he held on for dear life. Even powered down, kissing Cas was like licking a live wire, and Dean could feel it buzzing in every nerve ending.

"How much do you trust me, Cas?" Dean asked, breaking their heated kiss.

"I trust you with my life, Dean. You know that," Cas replied, continuing to lazily stroke Dean's length.

Dean looked deep into those lust-blown blue eyes he loved so much. "Do you trust me with your wings?”

Cas simply nodded, his eyes locked on Dean's now, finally unashamed. Dean kissed him softly and gripping Cas' hips, turned him to face the wall. As if on instinct, his wings tucked in tightly against his body once more, and Dean longed for him to relax again. The angel had been dominant during their previous tryst, and Dean's heart was pounding against his ribs as he anxiously wondered if Cas would let him take the reigns this time. He took both of Cas' hands and placed them on the wall above his head, smirking at how easily Cas obeyed.

"Spread your wings Cas. I'm going to worship you, baby," Dean murmured against the back of the Cas' neck, sending a shiver up the angel's spine and down the ridge of the wings, ruffling the feathers audibly as they fluffed and stood on end.

The huge wings fanned out as wide as they could in the cramped room, and Dean could do nothing for a minute but stare at them. They were battered, sure, but it was no different than the scars that were scattered over his own body. The two of them had been to hell and back, both figuratively and literally, and it was to be expected to come back a little broken. But above all, the wings were beautiful. The inky back feathers glistened in the light filtering through the window, deep purple, blue and green sparking off of them like an oil slick when the light hit them just right. Dean could only imagine what they had been in their former glory if they were this magnificent now.

"Beautiful, Castiel," Dean breathed, leaning in to rub his cheek against some of the downy feathers near Cas' spine. "You're so fucking beautiful.”

Cas sighed at the words and the feeling of Dean's warm breath ruffling his feathers. His head dropped back and he let out a tiny moan as Dean brushed both wings with his fingertips. It was so light he could barely feel it, but the touch still managed to leave shivers in its wake. Cas' whole body was trembling as Dean pressed a kiss to his spine, right in the spot between where the wings protruded from his body.

Dean stepped forward, pressing his hips against the firm curve of Castiel's ass. It wasn't about rutting and getting off. It was about the simple intimacy of the close proximity. He ran his hands over the wings, starting at the base before sliding them over the hard ridge of feathery bone, drawing the long, low rumble of a purr from deep in Cas' chest. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' waist, pulling the angel against him and rolled his hips, slowly, sinuously as he moaned quietly against the back of Cas’ neck. His free hand continued working its way through the feathers, their velvety softness slipping between his fingers.

Cas was keening and pressing his ass back against Dean in need. The man's fingers threading through his wing were working some kind of magic on him, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. His cock was hard and aching as it hung heavy between his legs, and he gasped as Dean's hand slid down his stomach to grasp it and give a sharp tug.

"Dean," Cas moaned, his head falling back against the man's shoulder. Dean took advantage of the expanse of Cas' neck, pressing kisses along the length of it and biting into the angel's shoulder. "Fuck, Dean," Cas cried.

Dean chuckled at the angel's apparent pain kink and tugged a handful of feathers a bit hard to test the theory while biting into Cas' shoulder again. Cas' knees buckled as he let out a filthy moan and Dean caught him, pulling him back against his crotch.

"Fucking hell, Cas," Dean breathed against the angel's ear. "You're so damned hot. So fucking sexy.”

Cas sighed in content at the praise. He couldn't stand not being able to touch Dean and his hands finally slid away from the wall. Reaching behind him, Cas buried his fingers in the man's hair as Dean was busy sucking fresh marks along his neck and collarbone. The arm around his waist tightened and the second detangled itself from his wing to wrap around his chest. Dean held him in a vice grip as he slowly ground his hips against Cas' ass and his mouth made a purple mess of all the skin it could reach. They were both going to be debauched messes in the rapidly approaching morning.

"We should have been doing this for years, Cas," Dean said as he rolled his hips again. "I was so stupid. Thought if I just ignored it, it would go away." Another roll. "I love you so fucking much." Roll.

"Dean," the name came out breathy and broken with arousal. Cas could barely think straight, let alone string together a sentence. His cock ached and his wings were vibrating with desire as Cas panted and ground back against Dean. "I need, Dean.”

"I got you, Cas," Dean whispered, sliding his hand lower again to stroke the angel's cock.  
Cas moaned at the pleasurable contact, but it still wasn't quite right. "No, Dean. I need…”

Dean groaned as Cas pushed firmly against him, his firm ass grinding into his painfully hard erection. "Anything, Cas. You want to fuck me again?”

Cas shook his head and bit his lip as Dean's talented hand continued slowly jerking him off.

"What Cas? Tell me what you need.”

The angel shifted forward half a step and reached behind him, grasping Dean's cock and boldly pressing the head between his cheeks.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean growled. "Wait, baby… wait. If that's what you want, I'm more than happy to give it to you, but we need…”

Cas whined, cutting him off. "Fuck me, Dean," he commanded firmly.

"Come to bed. Let's do this right.”

"Now, Dean!”

Good lord, the angel was going to kill him.

Dean pulled away reluctantly. There was nothing he wanted more than to bury himself in Castiel's tight ass, but angel mojo or not, he wasn't going in dry. Dashing to the bed and fumbling with the sheets, he finally found the bottle of lube they'd used earlier. He turned back to where he had left Cas, and found himself tackled by an armful of extremely impatient angel.

Cas pushed Dean back on the bed, smirking as the man bounced a few times from the force of it before climbing up his body. Cas straddled Dean's hips and leaned down, draping himself across the man so he could press their lips together. The kiss started out sweet, lips drawn between lips, suckling, nibbling… then turned into so much more, a clash of tongues and teeth and hands fisted into hair, tugging in desperation.

Breaking the kiss for air, Dean gazed up at the glorious creature hovering over him, wings spread wide casting shadows over them. Those blue eyes glowed subtly as Cas gazed back at him, his grace attempting to power up again in response to the sexual energy flowing between them. Cas slid a hand up Dean's arm before pulling the bottle of lube from his grasp with a smirk.

The angel took over, dominating even when submitting. Dean found his wrists gathered and pinned above his head in one of Cas' hands as the angel’s lips trailed down Dean's neck and collarbone before closing over a nipple and sucking hard. Dean inhaled sharply and bit his lip at the sensation, moaning loudly when he felt the angel's teeth clamp down and tug at the perfect pink bud. He heard the click of the bottle being opened and felt the cold drizzle of the liquid on his dick before Cas snapped it shut and tossed it aside again. His free hand closed around Dean's cock, stoking a few times to slick it up.

Cas shifted, releasing Dean's wrists so he could brace himself on the man's chest with one hand while he held Dean's length firmly in the other. Dean felt the tip of his cock press against Cas' opening and he drew in a deep breath, holding it as Cas sunk down on him effortlessly with a delicious, rumbling moan. 

Dean wasn’t sure if it was because Cas was an angel, or that he relished the pain, but it didn’t seem to phase Cas to just take him inside himself without the careful preparation Dean had required. Dean watched as the angel's head fell back in ecstasy, his lips parted in a contented sigh and eyes closed tight. He was fully sheathed in all that warm, tight heat and his cock throbbed in desperation.

"Are you ok?" He asked Cas.

The angel nodded, drew his head back up and gazed down at Dean with the most blissful expression etched into his features. "You feel so good, Dean. You're so deep inside me. Can you feel that, Dean? It's so beautiful," Cas replied, his voice thick with love and awe.

"I feel it baby… I feel it. You're so tight around me. You feel amazing." He reached up and pulled Cas against his chest, pressing his lips against the angel's reverently. Cas kissed him back, pouring every ounce of love he could into it as he lifted his hips only slightly and ground them back down again. "Fuck," Dean breathed against his lips.

Cas rocked against him slowly, drawing out their pleasure as they continued their languid kissing. Dean took his hands, lacing their fingers together intimately. Their eyes met and held contact as Cas continued his slow pace, drawing himself up and then down again in a small circle of his hips.

Dean had never been one for eye contact during sex. It was far too intimate. It made him feel too exposed, like his soul was stripped bare and laid out for the taking. But this was Cas. Cas who he'd been fucking with his eyes for years now. Cas who had already seen his soul: the good, the bad and the bloody. Cas who had rescued him in more ways than one and pieced him back together in every way possible. And Dean was more than happy to look into those intoxicating blue eyes until he simply drowned in them.

Cas unclasped one of his hands from Dean's and ran his fingertips along the man's jawline before capturing his lips in another kiss. The rhythm in his hips hadn't stuttered once, and Dean thought, 'This is what making love feels like.' It was in that moment that Dean realized he'd never been in love before. Not really. He'd thought he had been a couple times… Cassie… Lisa… but no. It had never been like this. It had never been this right, this perfect. It was overwhelming.

"Stay with me, Cas. Stay forever," Dean pleaded before he could stop himself.

Cas stilled, tilting his head in silent question. "Where would I go, Dean?”

Dean felt his eyes well up, and he bit his lip in an effort to keep the tears from spilling. "Everyone leaves me, Cas.”

Cas' wings dipped down, cocooning them in their warm shadows. The feathers brushed against Dean's shoulders as the wings tucked in tight around them and the man gasped at the sensation.

"Everyone but me, Dean. I told you that once and I meant it. If it's possible, I mean it even more now." He rolled his hips, finding his rhythm from before and letting out a tiny moan of pleasure. "I would die for you Dean. I have done so willingly in the past. You taught me how to feel… how to love… and I do love you Dean, so much it aches. You are the most important thing in my very long life. Millions of years I've been here… only nine of them have mattered.”

"Fuck Cas," Dean breathed at a total loss for words that could come close to doing Cas' declaration justice.

He pushed his hips up off the bed, meeting Cas' grinding in rhythm.

"I would rip out my grace for you Dean," Cas said, his brows furrowing as he gazed down at his lover seriously. "Just say the word and I'll cut it out and be earthbound forever.”

"I would never ask that of you," Dean said, framing Cas' face in his hands and planting a kiss on him.

"I could do it anyway. When this is all over, when we defeat Lucifer, I could just cut it out and become human. We could get out…grow old together, Dean. Die, share a Heaven.”

Dean shook his head. His heart was pounding a staccato rhythm in his chest. The sheer gravity of Castiel's devotion to him was staggering, and he wondered if he could ever live up to it, if he could ever love Cas enough to even come close to what the angel felt for him.

"You already do," Cas whispered, reading him in that way of his. "I can feel it, Dean. Your love. It burns as bright as your soul." The angel had sped his movements now, pleasure building, tipping toward that breaking point of climax.

"Get out of my head, Cas," Dean complained half-heartedly. Deep down, he was relieved. He had always wondered if he was even capable of real, romantic love, and now he had someone who could just feel that love emanating from him.

"I do, you know," Dean said. "Love you.”

"I know," Cas breathed, stilling his hips. "Dean, enough of this. I want you to take me." In an instant, Cas was off of his lap and on his knees, grasping the headboard while he waited for Dean to catch on.

Dean licked his lips as his gaze fell over the angel all spread out like a buffet in front of him, wings fanned out to the sides. Dean groaned as he wondered what it would be like to ground himself by gripping those wings as he fucked Castiel's tight ass.

"Do it, Dean," Cas urged, in his head once again.

Dean pushed himself to his knees and shuffled up behind Cas, running his hands down the glossy wings as he kissed the smooth, flawless skin of Cas' shoulder. It was overwhelming just how gorgeous a creature Castiel was. Dean could get lost in just mapping out every inch of skin and every dip and crevice between the taut muscles. He hoped he had a lifetime ahead of him to spend learning this body. He wanted to know every spot that made the angel moan in pleasure and gasp in surprise. He wanted to find out if Cas was ticklish and where. And he wanted to exploit everything he learned as often as humanly possible. Chuck help him, how had he fallen so hard?

He ran his hands down Cas' sides and over his firm ass before burying his face between the wings and kissing a line down his spine. Cas was panting and writhing against him, so needy. Dean grasped his hard length in one hand, nudging the head against the angel's entrance.

"Are you ready, baby?" Dean asked, running a soothing hand over Cas' hip.

"Fuck me, Dean," the angel answered, his voice breathy and wrecked.

Dean plunged into Cas with a growl, eliciting a filthy moan from the angel. He grasped Cas' hips and thrust into him a few times slowly, allowing them both to adjust to the new position. Cas' head fell back against Dean's shoulder and he turned it far enough to allow them to kiss.

"Wings, Dean," Cas demanded.

Dean moaned. Cas was a bossy bottom, and the tone of his commands shot straight to his dick.

"Now, Dean!”

"Fuck, Cas." Dean did as he was told, pushing on Cas' back to get him to bend forward then grasping the base of both wings. He held on tight as he thrust into the angel.

"Harder, Dean!" Cas cried out.

Dean groaned and snapped his hips, bottoming out completely before drawing back out to slam into Cas again and again. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over his body as he sped his thrusts. Cas was moaning like a whore, and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Somehow, it still wasn't enough. Cas, frustrated ground out, "Fuck me Dean! Fucking fuck me like you mean it!”

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean moaned, torn between laughing and sobbing at the angel's language, ridiculous stamina and pain tolerance. But he listened. His fingers tightened around the hard bones of Cas' wings, gripping until his knuckles were a bright white, and he pounded into the angel mercilessly.

He was getting close now, so close. He released a wing to reach around and stroke Castiel's raging hard on and the angel's breathy moans dissolved into rough panting as if he simply couldn't muster the energy to vocalize anymore.

A few strokes, and the angel cried out, spilling his release over Dean's hand as he tensed around Dean's cock. Dean groaned at the extra tightness as he slowly stroked Cas down from his climax, then he followed, spilling deep inside the angel with a shout of “Castiel!"

He stayed where he was, buried deep inside of Cas, as he pressed kisses along the angel's spine and stroked the soft, trembling wings. He murmured sweet nothings, compliments and love declarations, wondering just what had happened to him in the past few hours.

He was absolutely done for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this were a friends episode, it would be:
> 
> "The one where they have to be good so Cas can get his wings put away, but somehow that goes out the window."
> 
> Featuring: Interrupting Moose and a bit of good news, for once.
> 
> Smut, wing grooming, wing oil, scent kink (Is that I thing? I say yes.) 
> 
> Have fun, lovelies! And enjoy the smut now, because the next chapter is 90% fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, I'm taking a poll. I'll be doing Gishwhes next week and won't be writing new chapters until it's over. I have 3 more written after this one. Would you rather I keep posting them quickly as I have been, or would you like me to hold them back and post them every few days next week to space it out? Let me know in the comments ;) 
> 
> And as always, let me know if you see any typos or mistakes. I didn't give this one my usual final read through because I'm on my way out the door soon, so there's a good chance there's something wrong here ;)

A harsh ray of sunlight peeked through the curtains and fell across Dean's face far too early the next morning, effectively dragging him from a warm, sated slumber. A smile curled his lips as he processed the feel of a warm body pressing against his side. He shifted a bit, trying to loosen up his stiff back, but strong arms tightened around him and held him firmly in place.

"No," Castiel said with authority, his already deep voice even more gravel-thickened with sleep. He snuggled in closer, his hand flexing on the man's bare chest as he tucked his head under Dean’s chin. His wings were relaxed and splayed out behind him, cascading off the edge of the bed, feathers askew and brushing the floor.

The smile spread across Dean's face as he registered the events of the previous night and glanced down at the naked angel snuggly curled around him, head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of Cas' messy head and tightened his hold on him, running his fingers lightly through the feathers at the base of the angel's wings. He could swear he heard the angel purr under his touch.

"Angels don't sleep," Dean said, a hint of mischief lacing his raspy morning voice.

"We do when our grace is depleted by insatiable hunters," Cas shot back, shifting against Dean's side and throwing a leg over the man. "I don't want to get up.”

Dean gasped as Cas pressed an open mouthed kiss to his chest and ran his warm, wet tongue over his nipple. There was a rustle of feathers as his angel moved his body on top of Dean's, sliding between his legs as the man willingly opened up for him. He continued kissing and licking the man's increasingly heated skin while Dean writhed beneath him.

"Cas," Dean started to protest half heartedly before it dissolved into a moan when Cas ground his hips against his own.

"I want you, Dean," Cas growled against his ear as his hips continued their sinful rolling.

"Fuck," Dean breathed as need grew in time with his hardening erection. "Cas, no, stop. We can't." he demanded, wishing he could afford to lose himself to desire. He pushed gently at the angel's shoulders.

Cas shot upright instantly, sitting back on his knees and looking down at Dean with wide, worried eyes. "Do you regret what we've done?”

Dean ran reassuring hands up Castiel's side and pulled him back in for a sweet, subdued kiss. "No, Cas. I could never regret anything that happened last night. It's just… we have work to do. Something is eating people in this town, and we need to figure out what it is," he said seriously.

"It's early," Cas protested, attempting to kiss his way towards Dean's groin. "I want to taste you," he murmured, nipping at the soft skin of the man's torso.

Dean ran his fingers through the hair that curled at the base of Cas' skull, instinct telling him to pull the angel's mouth to his aching cock. "Fuck," he ground out, pulling the hair lightly instead, before Cas could close his mouth over the head.

"Dean," the name was a warning on the angel's lips.

"No, Cas. Later." Dean sat up, pushing Cas away from him lightly.

Cas ran his fingertips up Dean's inner thighs then pinned the man's hips to the bed, determined in his current mission. "Now, Dean.”

"Cas, you can't afford to lose control right now," Dean said calmly. "We have a case, and as much as I fucking love them, you need to put your wings away. They're a bit conspicuous, don't you think?”

Cas huffed in annoyance and spread the wings out to the sides before nodding in agreement. "They're tangled from sleeping and… other things. I have to groom them first or they'll be uncomfortable all day.”

Dean watched with wide eyes as one wing curled around so Cas could start rearranging feathers that had been bent and twisted out of place. It seemed like a private moment, and Dean was immensely grateful that Cas felt comfortable enough to do this as he sat naked between his legs.

"Can I help?" Dean asked, shuffling forward until they were breathing the same air.

Cas nodded and Dean found himself with a lapful of angel wing. Watching Cas, he mimicked what the angel did, twisting the feathers back to their natural positions and removing the ones that had come loose. He set them in a little pile, thinking he would steal a couple to keep with his few belongings back at the bunker. Dean watched curiously as Cas swiped a hand across his own back, only to have it come back glistening with moisture.

"What's that?" he asked as he watched Cas run the liquid through the feathers, leaving them glistening and iridescent in the filtered sunlight that poured into the room.

Cas took Dean's hand in his own and slid it behind him, pressing the man's fingers to one of the glands tucked near the base of his wings. His eyes slid shut and he moaned as Dean explored the gland, spreading the slick liquid across his spine. 

"Oil," he finally answered, his voice thickly laced with barely restrained arousal. It was everything he could do to reign in his lust so he could get the wings put away before he depleted his grace again. If Dean kept touching him, he may have to get used to dragging the wings everywhere.

Dean pulled his hand away reluctantly, looking at the slick oil with fascination. The scent of it wafted up, invading his nostrils with a heady mix of what he could only describe as a meadow on a summer day. It was fresh and clean. It smelled of summer storms with electricity buzzing in the air and was faintly floral, laced with lavender and herbs and God, it made his mouth water and his dick twitch. It was a thicker, denser version of the aroma that he now realized had always clung to Cas' skin. Concentrated Castiel. Pure angelic pheromones.

"God, Cas," Dean whispered as he breathed in the scent. His lust blown eyes met the angel's, and he bit his lip, desperate to distract himself. It was all too much. He moved closer to Cas, the wings and the case all but forgotten as desire coursed through his veins. He wrapped both arms around the angel, pressing his fingers against the glands again.

Cas moaned and pressed into Dean's embrace as he gave into the palpable sexual tension that had surrounded them.

Dean's hands came back simply dripping in all that glorious Cas-scented oil, and with a gleam in his eye and a dirty little wink, he sat back against the headboard, legs parted obscenely. Cas' breathing hitched as he watched as Dean slicked his own cock up with the oil and began to stroke himself. The man looked cocky and beautiful, one eyebrow arched, bottom lip drawn between his teeth as his hand moved slowly. Cas was riveted by his predatory glare.

"Come here," Dean said, and Cas complied, shuffling closer on his knees, eyes never leaving the show being performed in Dean's lap.

Dean's free hand gathered up more of the oil that was now just weeping down Castiel's back and slicked up the angel's cock, stroking a few times before his fingers disappeared and started working his own entrance open. Cas was mesmerized as he watched two of Dean's fingers slip into his own body.

"I want you, Cas," Dean said, his voice trembling. The scent of Cas surrounded him now, turning him on to the point where he couldn't even think straight. He was drowning in it, and oh, what a way to go.

"I thought we had to work," Cas argued with a teasing smirk. His hand trailed over his own chest leaving a glistening trail of oil, then down his body so he could grasp his cock. He stroked himself lazily, still watching Dean stretch himself open. The man's hips had begun to writhe and his head fell back with a thud against the headboard as he hit the glorious bundle of nerves deep inside himself.

"A wise man once told me, 'Fuck work,'" Dean said, letting his his fingers slip free. He pushed himself to his knees and gripped Cas' hips, pulling the angel flush against him. Their lips met in a frenzied crash, and their hands were suddenly everywhere. Before Dean knew what happened, Cas had gripped him behind the knees and had him flat on his back with his legs slung over Cas' shoulders. Cas' fingers trailed down his abdomen reverently, leaving traces of slick oil behind.

"Fuck yes, Cas," he breathed, looking up at his angel in awe. Castiel's lips were impossibly pink, his eyes half closed and hooded with lust. The sunlight hit his eyes in such a way that the blue that ringed his lust blown pupils seemed to glow like crystal. A faint pink flush crept up his chest and neck, coloring his skin and making all of the purple marks Dean had sucked there the night before stand out in harsh contrast. Behind him, the obsidian wings fanned out wide, overwhelmingly imposing in a display of absolute dominance. Cas looked like he simply wanted to possess him, and Dean was more than ready to be owned.

Cas ran a hand down Dean's flank and pressed his lips to the inside of one ankle before dragging his teeth across the bone, and something about that intimate little gesture left Dean groaning as his cock twitched.

"When I woke up this morning," Cas's deep voice rumbled in his chest as he paused to press soft kisses up the inside of Dean's leg. "For just a moment, I was afraid it was all a dream. I couldn't believe it was real… that you wanted me. Then I felt you in my arms. Your skin was so warm, and I could hear your heart beating and could feel the rise and fall of your breathing because my head was on your chest. I've never been happier, Dean."

“But angels don't dream," Dean said.

"I've done many things angels aren't supposed to do, Dean. Dreaming would be the least of Heaven's concern." Cas continued dragging his lips and tongue over Dean's calf as his fingers trailed up his thigh. He smirked when he noticed goosebumps breaking out over the man's arm, all the little hairs standing on end. "Do you remember when Hester said I was lost the moment I laid a hand on you in Hell?”

Dean nodded. How could he forget that? He also remembered when she'd said, 'You have fallen in every way imaginable.' He remembered clear as day the way his heart tripped in his chest as he wondered just what Hester had meant by it all, what he'd hoped she'd meant by it. Fallen from Heaven? Fallen from grace? Fallen… in love? Dean had hoped it was true and tucked that little tidbit away in his heart for a later date, preferably sometime after Cas had his marbles back.

"That wasn't entirely true. I was lost before I touched you, completely hopeless from the moment I saw your soul glowing from the depths of Hell. You were so bright, so pure, a bit tarnished around the edges, but still the brightest soul I'd ever had the privilege to see. The garrison had its orders to rescue you. It didn't matter which of us got you out, or who was lost along the way. It only mattered that you were saved." Cas ran a hand reverently up Dean's thigh as he gazed down into the man's emerald green eyes reverently. 

"Uriel saw you first. I saw you seconds later. I coveted you in that moment, Dean Winchester. I wanted not only to save you, but to own you. A demon caught my scent and just as I was about to kill it with my angel blade, I did something I'd never imagined I would be capable of. Uriel was starting to move toward you, but you were mine. I hurled the demon into Uriel's path, and that bought me the time I needed to reach you first." Dean shivered under Castiel's fingertips as they continued touching him everywhere, worshipping him with their torturously slow path as Castiel told his tale. "I put you before my brother, even then. I wanted you that much, Dean. I branded you, laid my claim. I left a bit of my grace behind in you when I rebuilt you, and I stole the tiniest spark of your soul. You are mine.”

"Yours," Dean whispered in agreement as he looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes, completely enraptured by this possessive creature who did, in fact, own him, body, mind and soul. It hit him like a tidal wave that Cas has done so much, given up so much for him. It should have been clear that the angel was in love with him sooner. They could have been together for years already. So much time wasted. Never again. "I love you, Cas.”

Slipping Dean's legs off his shoulder and letting them fall open in front of him, Cas continued kissing the man's inner thigh, moving ever slowly upwards. "I love you too. I never thought you could want me the way I'd wanted you for so long." He sucked a dark purple bruise in the crease between Dean's thigh and groin as the man writhed beneath him, his breathing heavy and unsteady and punctuated by desperate whimpers. "Now look at you, spread open for me. Rock hard. Your longing is palpable. I can feel it just dripping off of you. If I were halfway around the world from you right now, I would still be drawn to your need. It's that strong. You're trying so hard not to beg me to fuck you, aren't you, Dean?”

Dean nodded in assent, hands fisting the rumpled sheets underneath him. Cas reached up and pulled Dean's bottom lip out from between his teeth where he'd been biting it in an effort to ground himself as the angel started his dirty talk. The oil that still clung to the angel's fingers lit up Dean's olfactory sense and a deep rumbling moan escaped his lips in response. Cas swallowed the sound as he covered Dean's lips with his own, kissing him until they were both breathless.

Cas slotted himself between Dean's thighs, grinding their erections together as he kissed the hollow of the man's throat. Dean's head fell back to allow greater access and the angel's mouth moved in earnest, pressing open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Cas," Dean breathed out, a weak plea. Their cocks slid together and Dean clutched at Castiel's shoulders, nails biting into the firm flesh.

"What Dean?" Cas rasped against his ear, smiling when he felt Dean shiver beneath him. "What do you want? Beg me, Dean. Beg me like you're aching to.”

Dean turned the attention of his glazed eyes over Castiel's shoulders, watching as the angel's spread wings trembled above him, the feathers standing on end in arousal. He listened to Cas' labored breathing, the way it hitched as Dean rolled his hips upwards to grind against the angel's own. Cas was as desperate for this as he was, in spite of his cool demeanor. It was all there in those quivering feathers, laid bare before his eyes. Reaching between their bodies, Dean took them both in hand and stroked once, firmly, smirking when the angel's body jerked and a throaty moan escaped his perfect lips, breaking his composure.

"You're not fooling anyone, angel," Dean teased, giving their cocks another strong tug and reveling at how Cas' eyes squeezed shut from the intensity of it. "You want this just as bad as I do.”

Cas growled in response. His eyes flew open, and he looked down at Dean predatorily. He took Dean's hands in his and slammed them to the mattress on either side of the man's head as his hips ground down mercilessly to show him who was in charge. His wings spread out wide behind him, feathers flared in a fearsome display of dominance as he flapped them a few times for good measure. "I should leave you like this, hard and aching for me. Should I do that? Just put my wings away and get dressed for the day?”

A startled gasp fell from Dean's lips as Cas backed off, pushing himself to his knees to gaze down at the debauched hunter. Dean shamelessly reached for Cas and wrapped his legs around the angel, pulling him back down again. His fingers threaded through Castiel's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Please, Cas," he whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply and without restraint. Cas softened, his lips parting in an invitation that Dean accepted immediately, his tongue darting in to meet the angel's. The tension left Castiel's wings and they fell down around them where Dean could easily bury his fingers in them once more.

As Dean worked his fingers through the feathers, Cas slipped a hand between them to run a finger over Dean's still oil-slicked entrance. He rubbed small circles there and was rewarded with Dean's breathy sigh against his lips followed by a deep, languid kiss.

"More, Cas," Dean pleaded as his lips trailed down Castiel's perfect jawline and attached to the skin below his ear. Cas tilted his head, granting Dean better access as he slipped two fingers into Dean's tight heat and crooked them against his prostate. "Yes. Fuck, Cas," Dean breathed against the shell of the angel's ear.

His fingers stayed in place as he moved down Dean's body, pausing to press kisses and leave a trail of new marks down the man's already love-bitten abdomen. As he took Dean's engorged cock into his mouth, he slid another finger inside him. Dean was loose now, relaxed and completely ready, but Cas continued to thrust his fingers into him, hitting his prostate and sucking his dick with abandon. Dean was a mess, writhing and moaning, broken pleas falling from his lips, and Cas felt powerful knowing that he could make Dean come undone this way.

"C-Caaass," he moaned, fingers seeking purchase in the angel's hair and tugging. "Now, baby, please.”

Cas' eyes opened and connected with Dean's as released the man's cock from his mouth and nodded. He slid back up Dean's body, kissing him languidly as he lined himself up blindly and pushed inside in one slow thrust. He breathed out a sigh against Dean's lips and stilled, buried to the hilt in the man he loved so much he couldn't even believe it sometimes. He shouldn't be built for love, but there he was, feeling so strongly. It was hard to figure out what was stronger in that moment, the overwhelming emotion that was so intense he thought it would suffocate him, or the sheer physical bliss of feeling the tight warmth of Dean wrapped around him. To feel both at once was almost too much. Sometimes he wondered if God made a mistake when he was created. Cas felt a tear slip down his cheek and fall onto the man looking up at him. Yet another anomaly.

"Hey," Dean whispered, brushing the trail of the tear away from Cas' cheek. Cas' eyes were locked on his as Dean swiped up the tear where it had fallen on his own face and licked it from his fingertips. "It's ok, Cas. Me too.”

Cas rolled his hips gently. "It's so overwhelming. This time yesterday, I never would have dared to even dream for this, and now it's become reality.”

Dean's legs wrapped around his angel and pulled him down to rest against his body. Cas snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around the hunter and hugging him tight to his chest. He tucked his head in close to Dean's neck and pressed feather light kisses against the sensitive skin there.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered against Dean's ear as a few more tears splashed down on the man. He started to move, his hips setting a maddeningly slow rhythm as Dean held him tightly in his arms.

"I love you," Dean said, his words rushing out in a satisfied sigh.

Cas pressed forward, his thighs pushing Dean's hips higher off the mattress as he continued his slow love making. Their moans melted away into contented sighs, soft whimpers and the occasional surprised gasp. The frenzy had burned away and all they wanted now was to feel it. They peppered soft kisses along each other's skin, ran their fingers through each other's hair, all the time meeting each other thrust for thrust. Dean ran his hands over the hard ridge of bone that framed out Cas' left wing and the angel shuddered and let out a soft moan.

"Yes, Dean," Cas praised, rewarding Dean by pressing his lips to his throat and sucking lightly, tasting the man's sweat on his tongue.

The slow grind of Cas against his prostate left Dean keening and pressing his hips against Cas needily. He'd never been one for 'lovemaking,' but this was nothing short of heavenly. Every inch of their bodies that could be pressed together was. His cock was trapped between them and was stroked by their bellies with every thrust of Cas' hips.

"Cas, I'm close," Dean warned, fisting feathers in both hands and somehow managing to pull himself even closer to his angel.

The sudden jolt of pleasure from having Dean's hands on his wings made Cas snap his hips harder on instinct, and from there, he sped his thrusts. Waves of pleasure were radiating down his trembling wings and pooling in his groin. Dean was pressing up against him, chasing release and making the most beautiful noises Cas had ever heard.

"Let go, Dean. I have you.”

"Faster, Castiel, please, need you," Dean pleaded, his fingers tightening their grip on Cas' wings.

"Anything Dean," Cas breathed in Dean's ear as his thrusts sped. "I would give you anything.”

"You , Cas. Only need you." Dean moaned as his orgasm hit him forcefully.

Cas kept his thrusts steady, working Dean through his climax, the slickness of semen easing the friction. When Dean sighed and pushed at his shoulders, the angel straightened to alleviate the pressure on the man's oversensitive cock. He chased his release, gripping Dean's hips and slamming into him. He reigned in his grace, determined to keep it in control this time. When he came, his entire body shook with the force of it. The lightbulb in the lamp shattered and his eyes took on a faint glow, but the room was otherwise unscathed.

The room was silent but for the sound of heavy breathing as they basked in the afterglow. Cas remained buried inside of Dean, leaning down to gather his body against his own. He peppered kisses along Dean's neck and jaw before pressing their lips together and kissing him deeply.

"Is it always like this?" Cas asked as he reluctantly slipped out of Dean's body and settled between his legs. "So hard to keep your hands off your lover?”

Dean chuffed out a little laugh. "I'd imagine it is at first. It's been a while since I did anything longer than a night or two.”

"It's only been a night for us," Cas reminded him. "And a morning.”

Dean reached up and brushed Cas' messy hair away from his forehead. "Yeah, but I'm hoping for a lot longer.”

"I'm hoping for forever," Cas said seriously. Had anyone else said that to him, Dean would have panicked and made an excuse to slip out and never be seen again. Yet, somehow, it didn't scare him at all. In fact, it was comforting that Cas wanted him forever because he never planned on letting the angel go.

"Me too, Cas." Dean's phone rang, interrupting the moment. Cas reached out to get the phone for him, and Dean stopped him. "Let it go to voicemail.”

"It's Sam. He's sick. You should answer." Cas handed off the phone and slid away from Dean to get a cloth to clean them up.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard.

"A little better. Look, I'm just calling to let you know that it's a cougar. You guys can head out to the next job." Sam said with a laugh and a startled cough.

"A cougar? You mean, an actual animal attack?" Dean smiled wide as Cas returned to his side with a warm washcloth and started wiping the semen from his torso. He let out a little "mmm" sound without thinking.

"Uh… did I interrupt something?" Sam asked, sounding a little disgusted.

"What? No, of course not. Just, uh, eating breakfast. It's really good," Dean smacked Cas' hand away from his groin, not trusting himself not to slip up again.

"Dean, we haven't gotten breakfast yet," Cas said, a little too loudly. "You're still sticky, Dean, let me…”

"Cas!" Dean yelped as the washcloth wrapped around his cock.

Sam started laughing heartily on the other end of the phone, dissolving into hacking coughs from the air being forced too quickly from his lungs. "I… cough… knew… cough… it!" Sam teased.

"Sam, look, it's not…”

"I know, Dean. I'm not blind. Nice to see you're not anymore either. Be good to him. If you break his heart, I'll break your face. He's been in love with you for years," Sam warned, though the threat didn't seem too pressing when every few words were punctuated by a cough.

Dean sighed into the phone. He had wanted to tell Sam in his own way, but there was no use trying to hide it. "Yeah Sam. The feeling was mutual there.”

"I know that too," Sam said. "I am happy you finally got your heads out of your asses.”

"Thanks, man. Anything else? We should probably get on the road." Dean had given up swatting Cas away and the angel had happily cleaned him off and was now running the cloth down his own body. The view was almost enough to drag his attention away from what Sam was saying.

"Yeah, actually. I know you got that salt and burn up in Omaha, but it's not that pressing, and there are other hunters I can call. I got wind of a vamp nest in this little town out in the desert. It's about 45 minutes outside of Vegas," Sam said. "I figure the two of you can handle it, but it's a bit of a haul for you.”

"Vegas? Sin city? I'm in! Email me all the info." Dean said, waggling his eyebrows at Cas.

"Just get the job done, Dean," Sam warned. "I know how you get distracted by shiny things. And no showgirls. And don't accept any of the hooker cards on the strip. Remember Cas.”

"Yeah, yeah. And you drink plenty of fluids and take your temperature. Call mom if you need to.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam echoed with a raspy chuckle.

Dean hung up and reached out to grab his angel by the hips. "So, Sam knows. He says he's happy for us." He pulled Cas into his lap, and the angel went willingly, straddling Dean's hips and kissing him deeply. "And our trip here has been wasted… well, not wasted. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Anyway, it was just cougar. And he's sending us to Vegas for a vamp nest, well outside Vegas, but close enough to stop by. What do you say?”

"Whatever you say, Dean. I go where you go… from now on." Cas was running his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him into a sloppy kiss and pressing their bodies together.

Dean felt his cock twitch to life and couldn't help but wonder about what Cas had asked him earlier. He really couldn't keep his hands off of his angel. Would it always be like this when they're together?

He was still wondering when Cas lubed him up and slid down over his cock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip fluff-> Wait until you see what Dean lets Cas do-> Detour->Talking about the past->More fluff-> Lil' bit o' smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos and comments. Feel free to continue to do so ;)
> 
> Pardon any mistakes, but point them out if you notice them so I can fix them.

‘Thank Chuck for bench seating,’ Dean thought as they drove down the highway. The long drive would have been much worse had Dean not had a warm angel plastered against his side. He wanted to tell Cas to move over and put his seatbelt on, but in the end, a wreck wouldn't hurt an angel so he just gave in and reveled in the solid warmth pressing into him.

As he ran his hand up Castiel's thigh, he couldn't help but think there was something different about this particular road trip. For the first time in his life, Dean found himself agreeing with the saying that it's not about the destination, but the journey that's important. It didn't matter that they were trapped in the Impala for 20 hours, only that they were trapped together. There was no one on earth that Dean would rather be confined in that rolling sardine can with. He squeezed Cas' knee and shot him a smile and the angel returned it and pressed his lips to Dean's temple.

They had gotten a bit of a late start because A: They couldn't keep their hands to themselves long enough to get out of the room, and B: Cas needed time to power up and get his wings stashed. 

About halfway through the trip, Dean started to feel his eyes begin to droop shut. It had been dark for a couple hours and Cas' rhythmic stroking on his arm and the purr of the engine were lulling him into relaxation. There was no chance of making it in one straight run unless he let Cas drive. They were passing through Albuquerque, and motel options were plentiful, but he was itching to get where they were going so they could clear the nest and pop into Vegas for a night.

"Cas, you want to drive?" Dean asked, pulling into a motel parking lot in case the angel declined.

"Really? You've never let me drive your car," Cas said, looking at him, eyes wide and nervous.

"I trust you, baby. If you don't want to, we'll stop. I just need a few hours of sleep. I can sleep in the car, or in a bed, but I can't drive anymore." As if to emphasize this, his mouth stretched wide in a yawn. "You wore me out earlier. I just need four or five hours and I can take over again.”

Cas considered it for a moment. It was really something that Dean would hand the Impala over to Cas and trusted him enough to drive her while he slept. He didn't even want to stay awake to keep a watchful eye on Cas to make sure he was careful. Cas wanted to prove he could do it and earn that trust. 

"Yes, Dean. I would like to drive your car.”

They switched spots. Dean knew he could stretch out better in the backseat, but he wasn't quite ready to be that far from Cas yet. 'Pathetic,' he thought to himself with a chuckle. 'Completely whipped, and it'd only been two days.’

"Both hands on the wheel. Don't crash. Wake me if you need me to take over. Got it?” Dean rattled off his directions as he curled himself up on the seat and laid his head on Cas' thigh. A hand reached down and ran through his hair soothingly, and a shiver ran up his spine.

"Got it," Cas answered, running the hand over Dean's shoulder, petting him to sleep. "Sleep, Dean. I'll take good care of your baby,”

"You're my baby…Both hands on the wheel," Dean mumbled as he started to drop off. 

Cas' hand stayed where it was, rubbing small circles on Dean’s shoulder and back until the man's breathing evened out and he was sure Dean was asleep. Only then did he start the car and grip the steering wheel just the way Dean had asked him to.

Dean awoke eight hours later. It was daylight and pleasantly warm desert air was drifting through the open windows. He was still curled up in the front seat, but the car was turned off and he was alone. He sat up in a panic, calming quickly when he saw Cas settled on the hood of the car. Dean rapped on the windshield with his knuckle, causing Cas to jump and turn around to look at him.

"You're awake," Cas said with a smile. His voice drifted in through the open windows and warmed Dean's soul.

"God, you're beautiful, Cas," Dean said, taking in the windblown hair and bright blue eyes of his lover. Cas looked serene, a soft smile lighting up his face, and Dean was completely overwhelmed by him. "Where are we?”

"Come see," Cas teased, turning away from him to continue gazing off in the distance.

Dean opened the door and slid out of the car. As he rose to his feet, he took in the majestic rock formations of the Grand Canyon. "Make a little detour, baby?" Dean teased as he climbed onto the hood and settled in next to Cas. He took the angel's hand in his and laced their fingers together before kissing the back of it.

"It's not that far out of the way," Cas argued. "I met an angel when I was human. Hael. She seemed nice at first, but she was convinced I would let her take over my vessel because hers was failing. Before she kidnapped me, she told me she created this place. I just wanted to see it. To know that she created something beautiful before she turned so ugly.”

"What happened to her?" Dean asked.

"She's dead," Cas said sadly. "It was her or me. I wanted to live. I just wanted to get back to you.”

Dean sniffled and kept his gaze trained on the scenery. "Cas, I'm so sorry. I was awful to you when you needed me most. I threw you out when you had no place to go. I'd just watched you die in front of me. I knew you were being hunted by the angels, and I still made you leave." His breath hitched as he tried not to sob. He was thinking about everything that could have happened to his angel out in the world, alone. "You were a brand new human. You were so damned fragile, and you were out there completely unprotected. I could have lost you. I was so selfish. Fuck, Cas, I'm so damned sorry.”

"You did it for Sam. He is the most important person in your life. I understand that, Dean. I forgave you long ago." Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's temple.

"Cas, Sam is no more or less important to me than you. Hasn't been in years. You and him take up equal space in my heart, and I never should have let you go. Fuck, I would die without you, Cas.”

"No you wouldn't. You'd find a way to go on, because you're strong and this world needs you. It's over now. We've betrayed each other a few times, you and I, haven't we? But we still ended up here. We've forgiven each other. Life is good, Dean." The angel was rubbing circles on Dean's wrist with his thumb as he spoke evenly.

Dean huffed out an exasperated laugh. "Aside from the British Men of Letters… oh, and the spawn of Lucifer.”

"We will find Kelly Kline. Let's just enjoy this time, Dean. We don't know what's to come, but we'll deal with that together. For now, can we just live in this moment? We've waited too long for this," Cas pleaded with him. He ached to just forget. The last couple days had been everything he'd ever wished for, and dwelling on the past was just going to put a damper on it. "I just want to be free for a little while, Dean. Maybe that's why I stopped here. Once we're done with this hunting trip, we'll have to go back to reality, and I'm not ready yet.”

"Yeah, Cas. I get that," Dean took the angel's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and tender, with no sense of immediate urgency. When they broke apart, Cas simply laid his head on Dean's shoulder, completely content with just sitting there, pressed to his lover's side.

"It's really beautiful here," Cas sighed. "I wish we didn't have to leave.”

Dean released a sigh of his own. He knew where the angel was coming from. When they left and finished their drive, they would be called to duty once more. Sure it was only a vamp nest-that was child's play to them nowadays-but it was still responsibility. People were dying.

"It's moments like this, I wish we were normal people who get to take vacations." Dean said with a laugh. "Just take off for a week or two and hole up in a hotel, not some shitty motel, but an actual hotel with elevators, clean sheets and little mints on the pillow. Maybe even one of those huge tubs we could both fit in at the same time and a balcony overlooking something beautiful. A beach or Niagara Falls. Shit, anywhere really, as long as you're with me.”

"Maybe someday," Cas said wistfully. He wasn't sure he believed it, but he wanted to so bad.

"Hey, I've got a tent and an air mattress in the trunk. I know they allow camping somewhere around here. What do you say? Just one night we can pretend we're on vacation. We can zip ourselves into the tent, wear ourselves out making love and wake up to a sunrise over the Grand Canyon before reality sinks back in," Dean sounded excited. It felt so frivolous. They'd driven all day and overnight to get this far, and were only a few hours out from their destination. It would be completely irrational to stop for the night. He glanced at his watch to see it was only about ten in the morning. They would be wasting an entire day, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked over at Cas to see a wide smile spread across the angel's face. He wanted to see that more often. It was so rare to see Cas so unrestrained in his happiness. He more often wore a scowl than a smile, and Dean ached to change that.

"Yes, Dean. I would like that very much." Cas kissed him deeply in gratitude, his tongue brushing Dean's lightly.

"Get in the car, angel. We'll need some supplies, and I'm starving.”

They found a little cafe where Dean could have a burger while Cas sipped on coffee. 

"Cas, can you zap yourself around with those wings?" Dean asked cautiously between bites. He didn't want to upset the angel, but he was very curious seeing as the angel had been driving everywhere since the angels fell.

"They've healed enough for short distances… a couple miles or so won't take too much out of me. Any further drains me, and I can't do it often, so I typically just drive everywhere. If they would just finish healing…” Cas sighed.

"What about if you were to bring someone with you and say, a tent and some camping gear?" Dean winked at Cas across the table.

"I could manage it," Cas said. “Why?"

"I'm not much of a hiker, but I'd like to find someplace private tonight, if you know what I mean." Dean waggled his eyebrows and winked again.

"First off, yes, I know exactly what you mean. I'm an angel. I'm not ignorant. And second, stop flirting. You already have me, and I'm not some oversexed bar skank.”

"You might not be a bar skank, baby, but by the time I'm done with you, you will be oversexed," Dean turned on the bedroom eyes as his voice dropped to an impossibly deep octave. He bit his lip as he watched a flush creep over Cas from his neck to the tips of his ears. He'd be willing to best it trailed down his chest too, hidden by the old tee shirt Cas had borrowed from him before they left Kansas.

"We should get out of here," Cas growled across the table, his lust darkened eyes raking over Dean lasciviously. "Unless you want to add exhibitionism to your plans for the day, because I am about five seconds away from bending you over and fucking you into this table.”

"Fuck, Cas," Dean ground out, throwing some cash on the table and pulling Cas out of the booth. He pulled the angel against him and kissed him hard and fast, not giving two shits that they were in public, then led him from the restaurant by his hand.

They drove for a while, Cas running his fingers up and down Dean's thigh. They found a visitor's center and grabbed some brochures and a map. They located the best spot to camp and filled out a form for a permit. Dean insisted on getting away from the tourists and there was paperwork and a small fee involved if they wanted to camp more privately outside of the designated campsites. It was worth the thirty or so bucks to know they would be completely alone. They found a little general store and Dean picked up a few food items to sustain him overnight. He also bought a little bundle of firewood, a soft blanket with a southwestern print on it, and because Cas couldn't stop returning to the display and sniffing them, some handcrafted lotion bars made out of beeswax. He handed a small paper bag to the angel on their way out the door.

"Here babe, I got you this," he mumbled, wondering when he had turned into such a sap.

The bag crinkled as Cas inspected his gift, "Oh, Dean. I wanted these, but I didn't want to be wasteful. How did you know?" He pulled out three of the little tins, one lavender-rosemary, one lemongrass and one unscented. He opened and smelled them all in succession, wrinkling his nose a bit at the lack of scent in the last tin and dropping that one back into the bag.

Dean smiled as Cas looked at him with such ardent adoration over such a small thing. "You weren't subtle, babe. You must have sniffed those things ten times while I was shopping, and I know how you feel about bees. I know it's girly, but the lavender one reminds me of you. Your wing oil kind of smells like that.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him, "Thank you.”

The angel was looking at him, eyes awash in unshed tears. It was so overwhelming to see the angel get emotional over something so simple. By design, Cas shouldn't have emotions and certainly didn't need lotion. His skin was naturally baby soft and could be healed with his grace, but hey, if it made him happy, Dean would buy him all the damned girly smelling lotion in the world.

"You're welcome Cas. Geez, it's like you've never been given a gift before,”

"I haven't," Cas said simply, taking a deep sniff of the lemongrass before tucking it into his back pocket and opening the remaining tin to smell it. Cas probably wouldn't even use the lotions as intended, he'd just be a freak who walks around smelling them at odd times. Something about that made Dean smile. He knew that Cas would think of him and associate the scents with him.

"Oh sweetheart, that's just sad. Thousands of years old and no one has ever given you a gift. We're going to change that. I'm going to give you everything you could possibly want, baby.”

"I have everything I want, and I appreciate it more than you can know." He tucked the last tin away and snuggled against Dean, laying his head on his shoulder as they leaned against the Impala, holding on for dear life.

Dean let his hand drift upwards, into Cas' hair as he peppered kisses along the side of the angel's neck. He smirked as his eyes fell on a deep purple mark that he'd left there two nights before. Pulling at the neck of Cas' tee shirt, he found more evidence of his enthusiastic marking. "I know you can heal these, angel," he purred against Cas' ear.

"Never, Dean," Cas breathed out as Dean's lips brushed along the shell of his ear and he took the earlobe between his teeth, nipping lightly. A tiny whimper was torn from Cas' lips as Dean licked a stripe along his jawline. "I like that you've marked me. You want the world to know that I'm yours, and so do I. I'm proud to belong to you, Dean.”

Dean was well aware that they were standing in a general store parking lot in the middle of a tourist attraction in broad daylight, but it was becoming more and more difficult to drag himself away from Cas' touch. "We should make camp soon, baby. I don't know how long I can hold out. I want you so bad right now, and I don't think the backseat of the Impala is the best place in broad daylight." Dean pressed his hips against the angel's for emphasis, and Cas gasped as Dean's erection slid against his own.

"I want you too, Dean. Wanted you all day," Cas rolled his hips filthily with a broken moan, uncaring who may be around to see and hear him. "I need to be inside you.”

Dean groaned and his dick twitched in his pants as his hands slid down to grasp Cas' ass and pull him even closer. "Let's find a place to park the car for the night so we can set up the tent and work on that then," Dean said, placing a final kiss on Cas' lips and breaking away from him. The angel whined indignantly and tried to chase Dean's lips with his own, but let Dean give him a little push towards the passenger side, and in a moment they were on the road.

He found a parking lot that he could leave baby in overnight and parked at the furthest edge. The lot wasn't very populated with people, but they had to make sure no one could witness them just blink out of existence before their eyes. He dug into the very depths of the trunk, pulling out an old duffle bag that he and Sam stored their meager camping gear in, as well as the one with his clothes while Cas gathered up the purchases they'd left in the back seat. Once they were sure they had everything, they checked the lot for people once more and Cas pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

They landed in a split second on the exact spot a guide had suggested to them on their map earlier in the day. Looking around, Dean smiled. It was beautiful, right on a flat bit of land right on the Colorado River, and not another soul in sight. The walls of the canyon rose up around them, the sun reflecting off the rusty pigment and coloring the area in a golden hue. He looked over at Castiel only to see that the angel was already looking right back at him. He raised an eyebrow in question before gesturing around them. "You see this, Cas? It's beautiful!”

The side of Cas' mouth quirked up in a mischievous half smile. "I see nothing here that is more worthy of my gaze than you, Dean.”

Dean felt his cheeks color in a fierce blush so he averted his eyes, looking at the river rushing just yards away. He started unpacking the tent, hoping he could remember how to get it put together. It'd been years since they'd had occasion to use it, after all. He found a particularly sandy bit of ground with minimal rocks and decided it would be the best place to set up. As he worked, Cas started setting up a ring of rocks to start a fire within. He placed the firewood in the appropriate configuration and left it for later.

Dean worked the last of the poles through the fabric of the tent, and suddenly, it looked like an actual, usable shelter. Cas busied himself with the little stakes, pounding them into the ground with a rubber mallet to anchor the tent. Dean crawled into the tent with the air mattress and the battery operated pump and set up their bed for the night. It was effortless, the way they worked together to complete the task. They were a well-oiled machine, two people who had known each other long enough to anticipate what the other needed. By the time their camp was set up, the sun had begun to set, washing the world around them in an orangey glow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was romantic," Cas said as he sat on one of the old blankets Dean had found in the camping duffle.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, it is Cas. And for some reason, I'm more than ok with that. It's starting to get chilly. Let's get the fire going.”

Cas got up and took the lighter Dean offered, touching the flame to the kindling before returning to Dean's side. They watched together, hand in hand, as the fire slowly caught and built into a roaring flame. By the time the flames had reached their highest peak, the sun had set completely and the sky was filled stars. "I'm really glad we decided to do this," Cas said, laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, makes me feel normal for a minute. Like this is was regular people do. Speaking of, ever had s'mores, angel?" Dean was digging in the bag by his side, laying out packages of food on the blanket in front of them.

"What are s'mores?" Cas asked, picking up a bag of marshmallows and poking at one of the soft white pillows of sugar through the plastic.

"A camping tradition, here, hold this," Dean said with a smile as he handed Cas a long wooden skewer he'd purchased at the general store. He laid out a paper plate in preparation. "Now, I know food just tastes like molecules to you, but you just have to try one." He opened the bag and pushed a marshmallow on each of their sticks. Taking both sticks, he held them over the fire. "Open the graham crackers and the chocolate. Take two crackers and break them in half and put a square of chocolate on two of the halves. Good." He praised Cas as he followed the instructions, then handed him his speared marshmallow. "Hold it over the fire like this. Not too close or it'll burn. Some people like them that way, but not me. Spin the stick and get the other side.”

"Dean, this seems ridiculous," Cas said with an eyeroll.

"Cas, trust me here. If you like s'mores, you'll really like them. They just take a little patience." Finally, Dean deemed the marshmallows ready. "Now, press it against the chocolate and use the other cracker to pull it off the stick. Wait a few seconds for the chocolate to melt and take a bite.”

Cas watched as the man took a big bite of the gooey mess and moaned as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. He was captivated by a little smudge of chocolate that clung to Dean's bottom lip and almost lost it when his tongue darted out to lap it up.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice thick with lust.

Dean scooted closer, picking up Cas' s'more and holding it up to the angel's lips. "Here. Take a bite.”

Cas drew in a shaky breath and did as he was told, taking a bite and chewing slowly and thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving Dean's. It wasn't as bad as he expected. It was still not the same as eating when he had been human, but the taste was fairly pleasant. Dean held the snack up again and Cas took another bite, feeling melted chocolate dribble down his chin.

Dean set the s'more on the plate and leaned in close as Cas swallowed. His tongue traced the line of chocolate from the angel's chin before he pressed their lips together and pushed the chocolate into Cas' mouth. "Missed some," Dean said teasingly.

"So did you," Cas said, his voice impossibly deep. He took Dean's hand and held it to his lips. The fingertips were coated in a sticky mess of chocolate and marshmallow. He watched Dean's eyes turn dark with lust then took the fingers between his lips, sucking them slowly with a flourish of his tongue. Dean moaned as the sensation of Cas' wet mouth shot straight to his dick. When the fingers were clean, Cas pulled the hand away and growled, moving quickly and pinning Dean against the blanket beneath them.

"Need you Dean," Cas ground out as he rolled his hips against Dean’s.

Dean waved a hand toward the tent frantically. "Lube, Cas. I want you to fuck me." He was already hard and aching. After teasing each other all day, it didn't take much to get him to that point.

Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled out the little bottle, waving it in front of Dean's eyes. "I'm quite prepared.”

"I see that, baby. What are you waiting for?" Dean kicked his shoes off and Cas followed suit.

Cas started undressing them quickly, shirts gone in an instant, desperate to get their skin pressing together. Dean lifted his hips as the angel slid his pants and boxers down in one quick tug, then Cas removed his as well.

"I have to stay in control, Dean. You have to make sure I control my grace. Can you do that?" Cas pleaded as he slotted himself between the man's legs and started slowly moving his hips, their cocks sliding together deliciously.

"Cas, we're all alone out here, you can let go," Dean said, wrapping his legs around the angel to urge him to continue.

"We're surrounded by walls made of stone. I crack one, and we could be buried. I haven't come this far to lose you in a sex-related accident," Cas warned and he saw the danger dawn in Dean's eyes as the hunter looked up at the canyon walls.

"Yeah, no, got it.”

Cas pushed himself off of Dean. "Roll over," he commanded, and Dean obeyed, getting on all fours and lifting his ass in the air. Cas pressed a hand between Dean's shoulder blades, encouraging him to lay his chest flat on the blanket. "So beautiful," Cas whispered as he ran a palm over the exaggerated dip in the small of Dean's back and the round swell of his ass. He laid behind Dean, spreading him apart and licking over his entrance. Dean gasped and Cas began to flick his tongue as his strong,elegant hands massaged the round globes of the his ass. "This ok?”

"Yes, Cas. More than ok," Dean said, pushing his ass back to beg for more.

Cas swirled his tongue, feeling Dean relax more and more as he spent more time there. He pushed his tongue inside, feeling the muscle give easily. Dean was so willing and open for him and the thought of it made Cas groan. He pushed a finger in beside his tongue and Dean pressed back, desperate for more.

"Please, Castiel," he whimpered.

Cas was helpless against Dean's use of his given name, and he quickly coated his entrance in lube and gave Dean three of his long fingers, sliding them into him fast and sharp before crooking them to brush his prostate. Dean arched off the ground with a shout of surprise that quickly melted away into a filthy moan of pleasure.

"Yes," he breathed out as the fingers started to slowly massage the bundle of nerves. It didn't take long before he was writhing against Cas' hand, fucking himself on the angel's fingers shamelessly.

Cas kept up his torturous massage as he rose up to his knees and began to line his cock up. In a series of movements too fast for Dean to register, Cas slid his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his throbbing cock. Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas was fully sheathed inside him and laying against his back. The angel's breathing was heavy, but even as he calmed himself and let Dean adjust to the sudden stretch. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's chest, pulling him upright onto his knees.

"This ok?" Cas asked as he pressed kisses to Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded, and Cas pulled out and slammed back in forcefully. Dean moaned as Cas' cock slammed into his prostate. "How do you want it, Dean? Soft and slow, or hard and fast? Tell me what you want.”

"Just fuck me, Cas," Dean begged, pressing himself back against the angel's hips. "Dirty and quick, baby.”

Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's chest and held him tightly against himself and began to thrust hard and deep. Dean let out a loud moan as his head fell back to rest on Cas' shoulder. If it weren't for Cas holding him up, he probably would have collapsed. As the thrusts sped, Cas could feel himself getting close and he slid a hand down to grasp Dean's cock, pumping it in time with his movements. Seconds later, they came together in a chorus of moans and whimpers of each others names that bounced off the canyon walls and disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy sex->Roadtrip->A lil' naive Cas->BAMF Dom Cas
> 
> I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last update for a week or so. Sorry to leave you in a semi-cliff hanger place.
> 
> Comments always welcome and appreciated.

"Cas." The name fell from Dean's lips in a prayer-like whisper as Dean threaded his fingers through the angel's thick, soft hair and tugged gently. He loved Cas' hair. He could spend hours running his fingers through the unruly mess, listening to the soft, almost purr-like sounds it elicited from his angel. He loved doing so even more in times like this.

Castiel's fingers bit into the soft flesh at Dean's hips, pushing him down into the air mattress below them, holding him still as his mouth moved over the hunter's hard length. He swirled his tongue around the head then swallowed him down until his nose was pressed into the neat curls at Dean's groin. Dean squirmed beneath him as he got dangerously close to release. Pulling off, Cas smiled up at Dean lasciviously and the man groaned as they made eye contact. Those big, blue, lust-filled eyes were his biggest weakness.

"C'mere, baby. I want to come inside you," Dean mumbled, reaching for his angel.

Cas slinked up Dean's body, so smooth and sexy that Dean couldn't help but wonder where he'd learned it from. He straddled Dean and pressed against his chest. Dean wrapped the fingers of one hand around Cas' neck and cupped his cheek in the other before pulling Cas in so he could taste himself on the angel's plush lips. The kiss was deep and slow, drawing the breathy little noises from Cas that Dean loved so much. He would never tire of hearing his angel fall apart under his touch.

Cas retrieved the little bottle sitting on the mattress and slicked up his entrance as Dean kissed him stupid. He gasped as he pushed two fingers inside himself and started working his entrance open. Dean's lips trailed over Cas' jawline before he nipped at his ear, drawing a tiny moan from deep in the angel's throat.

Cas was rocking back on his fingers, his head thrown back in pleasure as Dean watched. There was something beautifully sensual about watching the angel bring himself pleasure with such wanton abandon. This gorgeous, holy creature was just absolutely wrecked, the rock hard evidence of his arousal bobbing between his legs. It was almost blasphemous. Cas lacked all human modesty, and Dean truly appreciated that about the angel, especially when Cas opened his eyes and stared right into Dean's soul as he moaned and finger fucked himself thoroughly. His eyes were dark with lust, his golden tan skin flushing a pretty pink and his mouth was slightly agape, the bottom lip glistening with moisture because he kept biting it when he hit his sweet spot.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Cas," Dean said, holding the angel's gaze as he leaned in for another kiss. "I wish you could see yourself like this. All this perfect bare skin. So wrecked, so hot for me.”

When Dean released him, Cas shifted his hips and sank down, taking Dean deep inside himself in one slow, smooth motion. "Oh Dean," Cas breathed, his head falling back in pleasure as he seated himself.

"Fuck, Cas, you feel so good," Dean ran his hand over the angel's body, lingering over his meaty thighs before running over his sharp hipbones and grasping them firmly. He thrust his hips upward and Cas moaned before raising his hips and dropping back down again.

They rocked together like that until Cas fell forward, claiming Dean's lips in a bruising kiss before growling, "Take me, Dean.”

Dean wasted no time flipping them over and plunging into Castiel's very willing body. Cas' legs wrapped tightly around Dean to pull them closer together as Dean pounded into him with complete abandon, nailing the angel's prostate with every thrust. "Yes, yes, right there, Dean," Cas moaned, grasping at the man's shoulders hard enough to bruise. Within moments, Cas came between them, coating their bellies in his release, Dean following closely behind, moaning and trembling in Cas' arms.  
.  
.  
.  
They woke before sunrise, naked and tangled in each other. Moving together as effortlessly as they did setting up camp, they tore it all down and packed it away in time to watch the sky slowly turn orange with the rising sun. Cas was settled on the ground between Dean's legs as the man held him tightly against his chest and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. It was all ridiculously romantic, and Dean couldn't find it in himself to give a shit. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing ridiculously romantic things with Cas.

Once the sun had risen over the canyon wall, they gathered their belongings and Cas took Dean in his arms to zap them back to the car.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said after they were settled side by side against the side of the Impala. "I wish we could stay longer, but last night was perfect.”

Dean smiled over at the angel, his heart swelling at how happy Cas was. He would give anything to rewind time and give him this sooner. "You're very welcome Cas.”

"I love you, Dean," Cas said, taking the man's hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too, angel," Dean replied with a kiss. "Now, back to the real world.”

Cas frowned but gave a single nod and began to pack up the car. Minutes later, they were on the road. The detour had added some time onto their ride, but after four hours, they were skirting around the edge of Las Vegas and heading toward the much smaller town of Pahrump where the vampire nest awaited extermination.

They passed through Red Rock Canyon and Dean smiled when he saw the enthralled look on Castiel's face. It was truly beautiful in a way that was so completely different from their usual scenery. There was no greenery or waterscapes, just rusty orange and red as far as the eye could see. A comfortable silence fell between them as they traveled the mostly empty road and watched the desert fly by.

"Dean, can we go see the bunnies?" Cas asked a while later, sounding a bit more on the excited side than usual as he broke the silence between them.

"What bunnies?”

Cas pointed to a billboard just off the side of the road a ways front of them, only visible to him due to his angelic eyesight. "They have a bunny ranch in town," Cas said with all seriousness. "I would like to see the bunnies.”

Dean bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood to keep from laughing. Cas was absolutely adorable when he was naive, and his naivety was getting rarer as he spent more time on earth. Dean adored and missed it. A laugh bubbled up in spite of Dean's efforts, and before he knew what was happening, he was doubled over the steering wheel, wiping tears of laughter off his cheeks. He calmed himself and looked over at Cas who gazed back at him, head tilted and eyes drawn almost shut in an exaggerated squint of confusion. It was SO Cas, and Dean felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much. I haven't laughed that hard since the last time I took you to see the 'bunnies,'" Dean said when he'd finally been able to speak again.

“But Dean, you never took me to…”

"Cas, baby, there's no bunnies at the Bunny Ranch, and while were at it, there's no chickens at the Chicken Ranch and you won't find true love at the Love Ranch," Dean said, chuckling between words.

"I don't understand," Cas said, still squinting at Dean with that damned adorable tilted head.

"Oh, baby. I love you so much, but you have so much to learn. Remember when I took you to the brothel?" Dean looked over and Cas crinkled his nose in distaste and nodded. "Bunny ranches are brothels. It's just what they're called out here.”

"Oh!" Cas cried in understanding before looking out the window in embarrassment. "Dean, I do NOT want to see the bunnies.”

Dean laughed at Cas’ sudden embarrassment. “You sure? We could swing by and get a girl. Share her. I could watch you fuck her. Could be hot," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows before Cas' attention quickly snapped back to him with an angry flash of grace shining in his eyes.

"Pull over, Dean," Cas growled, a deep scowl furrowing between his brows.

"Cas, I didn’t mean…”

“Pull.Over.”

Dean complied, pulling the Impala onto the narrow shoulder. Cas was on him as soon as the car was in park, pushing him back against the car door and pressing against him. The angel's fingers wrapped around his throat, just tight enough to startle Dean, but not nearly enough to hurt him or cut off his airway.

"Am I enough, Dean? Tell me now, because I thought we'd covered this!" Cas was seething with barely contained anger, his eyes simmering with the faint glow of irritated grace.

"I was just joking, Cas," Dean pleaded, his eyes watering as the hand at his throat tightened in the slightest.

"I didn't find it funny, Dean," Cas said between gritted teeth. “You.Are.Mine. And I don't want anyone else." The angel licked Dean's jawline then clamped his teeth down on the pulse point in the man's neck, biting him almost hard enough to draw blood before soothing the branded mark with his tongue.

"Yours, Cas, only yours." Dean panted as the angel continued to kiss and suck his neck, marking Dean as his own personal property. He could feel all the blood rush south and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans to relieve the pressure his sudden erection. "Fuck, Cas. You're so hot when you're jealous. Fucking hell, I want you so bad right now.”

Cas kissed him hard enough to bruise and Dean's mouth opened for him immediately. Their tongues tangled greedily as they swallowed each other's moans. Breaking away, the angel pressed hard in the center of Dean's chest, pushing him against the car door once again. He swatted Dean's hand away from his crotch and undid his jeans enough to free the man's aching erection. He tugged at it, hard and fast. It was a punishing rhythm that had Dean bucking up to fuck into the angel's hand in desperation.

"God, fuck, fuck, fuck," Dean moaned, his fingers gripping Cas' shirt tightly as the angel continued to jerk him off. He was so close, so fast, and just when he was about to explode all over the both of them, Cas stopped and quickly tucked him away. “Cas?"

"Drive, Dean," Cas said as he slid back across the bench seat, cool as a fucking cucumber.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, then shut it quickly. Cas was back to looking out the window, feigning disinterest, and Dean realized this was a punishment. He knew Cas was going to take him apart relentlessly when they finally turned in for the night.  
.  
.  
.  
They rolled into town a little while later. The town of Pahrump wasn't much to speak of, mostly homes and a few businesses lying in the shadow of a mountain range. There was a Wal-Mart and a few other chain stores, a fair amount of restaurants and a some small casinos. Dean wondered what people did for fun in this town, and it depressed him to even think about it.

He had been planning on finding the cheapest hotel in town, but in some attempt to make it up to Cas, he pulled into the nicest looking casino hotel and walked up to the counter to book a room.

The check-in clerk was a beautiful brunette with clear blue eyes and a nice rack, and Dean did everything in his power not to make eye contact with her as she punched their information in the computer and flashed a dazzling smile at him. Cas was standing there, close as ever, staring him down, just begging for a slip-up. At the last second, Dean decided to push his luck. Cas had been so fucking sexy when he'd been jealous and pissed off, and he wanted to see what would happen if he tested the boundaries a bit.

"Thank you sweetheart," he drawled with a wink and his most flirtatious smile.

Cas huffed out a warm breath that Dean could feel against his neck. The angel was dangerously close and he could hear a low growl rumbling in Cas' chest, so just for good measure, he leaned across the counter and spoke again.

"You have beautiful eyes, anyone every tell you that?”

Before the clerk could answer, Dean yelped as Cas' arm snaked around his waist and pulled his ass flush against the angel's hips. He could feel Cas' rock hard erection pressing against him, and he groaned while the clerk looked on in abject horror. Cas' other arm slid up Dean's body and he wrapped a hand around the man's throat, leaning in close to his ear to speak. "I know what you're doing, Dean," he growled before nipping his earlobe, and Dean's head helplessly fell back onto Cas' shoulder. "You're doing it on purpose. This gets you hard, doesn't it? Pissing me off?”

Dean's eyes slid shut as the world around them fell away. "Fuck, Cas, yes,” Dean breathed, pushing his hips back to grind against Castiel.

The clerk practically threw their key cards across the counter and blurted out their room number before scurrying off in disbelief.

"Get the fuck in the elevator," Cas ground out before releasing his lover.

Dean picked up his duffle, and hurried off towards the elevator, Cas on his heels. As soon as the doors slid shut, Cas shoved Dean against the wall, pressing his body flush against the hunter's. "You're such a slut, Dean," he said, his voice pitched impossibly low. "Willing to flirt with some girl just to anger me, because you know I'll fuck some sense into you. You want my dick that bad, Dean?”

"Holy fuck, Cas, yes," Dean whimpered as their clothed cocks slid against each other. He didn't know where this side of Cas was coming from, but fuck him, he liked it.

The doors slid open again and Cas dragged Dean down the hall to their room where Dean struggled to make his hands work to slide the key card into the slot in the door. The door opened and Cas shoved him into the room forcefully enough for Dean to trip over his feet for a second, and by the time he got his bearings back, Cas was there, stripping Dean's clothes off quickly and efficiently.

"Get on your knees," Castiel commanded, and Dean's dick twitched visibly as he complied, causing the angel's mouth to quirk up in a sly smile. "You like this, don't you?”

Instead of answering, Dean reached for Cas' waistband, popping the button on the borrowed jeans and sliding the zipper down. He nudged Cas toward the wall for something to lean against and slipped down the angel's jeans and underwear. He looked up at Cas from under thick lashes and awaited the next command.

Cas slipped his hands into Dean's hair, scratching his scalp lovingly before sharply yanking on a fistful of the man’s hair. 

"Open," he growled, smiling again when the man's mouth fell open in instant submission. Cas pulled Dean's head forward and the man swallowed him down with a moan that vibrated through his cock deliciously. Dean began to bob up and down on Cas' shaft, sucking hard and fast, mimicking the frenzied movements of Cas' hand on him in the car earlier. Within only a couple minutes, Cas was a writhing, moaning mess, thrusting shallowly into Dean's mouth as he fought to stay on his feet. Cas let out a particularly filthy moan, and Dean's head was yanked back forcefully.

"I'm going to come inside you, Dean. Get up," Cas' voice was thick with arousal, gravely in the way it got only when he was completely wrecked with desire.

Dean stood and Cas grabbed him by the waist and spun him, bending him over the little writing desk in a flurry of movement so quick, Dean didn't even know how it happened. His hand pressed between Dean's shoulder blades, holding him against the desk as Cas spit on the fingers of his free hand and unceremoniously shoved two of them inside Dean. The man cried out in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but pushed back against Cas' hand eagerly.

'Yes, you do like this," Cas growled, crooking his fingers just right, pressing against Dean's prostate and drawing a loud moan from his debauched lover. "I'm not going to let you come, Dean. How do you feel about that?" Cas teased, slipping a third finger along side the others and spreading them wide to stretch Dean enough to accept his throbbing cock.

Dean whimpered. He felt so close already and couldn't imagine being denied orgasm at this point. "You wouldn't do that to me, baby," he said, his voice coming out far more desperate than intended.

"Oh, I would, Dean. I will. You deserve this." Cas chuckled, pulling his fingers free. He spit in his palm and slicked up his cock. It wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as lube, but Cas was impatient and Dean deserved to feel the sting. Speaking of… Cas landed a stinging slap to Dean's ass cheek, and much to Cas' delight, the man moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas said in an awed whisper, the first crack in his composure, before doling out a slightly harder slap on the other ass cheek. He was rewarded with another absolutely delicious moan, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He spit on Dean's hole and spread the moisture with the tip of his cock before plunging inside in one long stroke.

Dean pushed back eagerly, but Cas grasped his hips tight enough to bruise and held him still as he began to move. He started off slow, simply rolling his hips to grind against Dean's prostate to bring him to the brink of orgasm.

"Cas, fuck, I'm so close, baby. Please," Dean begged.

Cas almost broke and gave the man what he wanted, but he could tell Dean liked this, being pushed around and dominated and being told when he could come. He slammed into him roughly, ripping a loud groan from the man. Dean's fingers were gripping the edge of the desk so hard, his knuckles were bright white, and he was whimpering as he was pushed closer to the edge.

"C-Cas… I'm gonna…”

Cas reached around and gripped the base of Dean's cock tightly, denying him orgasm even as the angel sped his thrusts and chased his own. He pounded into the hunter relentlessly, feeling that familiar tingle building in his groin.

"Please, Cas. Please," Dean whined. "I need to. Please.”

"No," Cas growled out seconds before he exploded inside his desperate lover. He thrust a few more times, milking every drop of his torturous orgasm before pulling out. He watched as his seed dripped out of Dean's opening and swiped some of it up on his fingers. "Open," he commanded once more. Dean's mouth fell open and he accepted the angel's fingers, sucking them clean with a moan.

"Cas," he pleaded again as the fingers slipped from his lips. "Please."  
Cas released Dean's cock from his tight grip and took a step away from the man. "Take a shower. You smell like sex and desert filth. And don't touch yourself in there. I'm not through with you yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and fluff, fluff and sex. The usual. 
> 
> The next chapter will include a case, so get your fill of the fluff now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have ready to go, and I've been gishing my ass off this week. Four more days of Gishwhes and I should be back to writing... if Misha doesn't kill me with this nonsense first ;) Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. Comments give me life, so please feel free to leave more.

Dean stood in the shower, his breath hitching as the cold water rained down on him, causing goosebumps to break out across his overheated flesh. The shock of the frigid water had urged his raging hard-on down to half mast, but every time he flashed back to moments earlier, his cock twitched in arousal. He'd thought he'd come right then and there when Cas had spanked him, and he could still feel the phantom sensation of Cas pounding into him, which was not helping his current case of blue balls. The angel had marveled in the fact that his force had turned Dean on, and it was satisfying to know he could surprise a millions-of-years-old being in such a way.

Sighing, Dean ran a bar of cheap hotel soap over his skin, scrubbing away a couple days worth of filth. Camping had been nice, but running water, albeit cold running water, was glorious. He rinsed and shampooed his hair while glaring down at his traitorous penis. Wasn't cold water supposed to help this situation? He was about 30 seconds away from marching out into the room and fucking Castiel senseless to relieve the ache. He chuckled as he wondered what kind of punishment he'd receive for that… or would the angel simply bend to his will? That was what made their coupling so exciting, the give and take that existed so evenly between them.

"Turn the temperature up, Dean.”

Dean jumped at the deep voice, turning to see a naked Cas standing in the shower behind him. "Thought you couldn't zap yourself around too often," Dean accused, narrowing his eyes into a scowl before doing as Cas requested, adjusting the flow to the perfect temperature and letting the hot water thaw him out.

"It was a spontaneous decision. I could feel your longing. You were practically begging for me, Dean." Cas said, low and smoky, pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him deeply. His face was soft now, forgiving, and so full of love. "Do you want me, Dean?”

"Always, Cas.”

The water had slicked up the angel's skin and his chest was sliding deliciously against Dean's, tempting him to take the angel right then and there. Instead, he maneuvered Cas under the stream of the water and picked up the shampoo.

"Dean, what are you doing? Angels don't need to wash," Cas complained as the water flattened his hair to his forehead. He scowled at Dean from beneath the wet locks, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his disgruntled lover.

"Shh. There are other ways to be intimate. There are so many human pleasures I can show you, Cas. Close your eyes, baby." Dean tipped the angel's head back into the water, then spun him around so his back was to him. He began to lather up Cas' thick hair, his fingers rubbing his scalp, massaging and cleansing while Cas hummed his ardent approval and leaned back against Dean's body. He kissed the angel's shoulder softly while his fingers did their work. "That feel good?”

Cas simply nodded as Dean continued his ministrations. His knees were feeling weak at the feeling of the man's fingers threading through his hair so attentively. The soft kisses Dean was trailing over his shoulders made him shiver. He began to think that he really should start indulging in human pleasures more frequently. Showering was simply wonderful, the hot water soothing him more than he thought it could, but showering with Dean was beautifully intimate in a way that warmed him inside as well.

"Back in the water," Dean murmured against Cas' ear as he slipped his soapy fingers free. Cas turned to tip his head back into the stream and Dean smirked when he looked down to see he'd gotten the angel rock hard by simply massaging his scalp. He picked up the soap and lathered up his hands. He started at Cas' neck and slowly worked his way down, chasing kisses with his soapy hands, cleansing an angel who didn't need cleansing. He got into every nook and crease, exploring Castiel's body while avoiding his groin, lathering Cas all the way to his toes as the angel watched him curiously. At last he wrapped a soapy hand around Cas' cock and was rewarded with a gravely moan that echoed off the tiled walls. "I could do this all day, baby. Just keep touching you all over, learn every last inch of you until I can recreate you in clay from memory. Fuck, Cas, you're so beautiful. So perfect.”

"Dean, this shouldn't be about me," Cas protested weakly, even as his hips started to move in rhythm with Dean's hand.

"Shh, Cas. I enjoy giving you pleasure." Dean leaned in, kissing his lover while his hand continued its steady drag and pull. "I love watching you fall apart. You're so beautiful, Castiel, so sexy.”

"No," Cas whispered, pulling from Dean's grasp. "It's your turn. You were so good for me. Make love to me, Dean.”

"We don't have any…”

"On the edge of the tub.”

Dean reached behind the shower curtain, and sure enough, Cas had planned ahead. "Ok, baby, come here." He grasped Cas by the hips and maneuvered him to the back wall, lifting one of the angel's legs so his foot could rest on the tub's edge and he would be spread open for Dean. Dean ran his hands over Cas' flanks, then across his ass before dropping to his knees behind him and spreading the cheeks wide and burying his face in his ass to taste him.  
Cas gasped and his fingers splayed wide on the tiled wall for lack of anything to grab hold of. Dean's tongue was licking at him greedily while his hands massaged his ass cheeks and held him open. 

"Fuck, Dean," Cas moaned as the man's tongue breeched his entrance and began to swirl inside of him.

Pulling away, Dean slipped two fingers inside of Cas, watching in awe as the angel's back arched gracefully and his head fell back in pleasure. A soft whimper of contentment escaped Castiel's lips and Dean curled his fingers in just the right way to turn the soft sound into a deep lusty moan. Dean ran a hand appreciatively over the elegant curve of Cas' lower back before sliding around to grasp the angel's aching cock and give it a few precise strokes.

Cas cried out as the fingers inside him crooked again, sending a surge of intense pleasure rippling through his body. His knees buckled and he had to catch himself by grabbing the shower curtain rod to keep himself from crashing down on Dean. He couldn't take much more teasing.

"Now, Dean. Please," Cas whimpered, pressing back onto Dean's fingers eagerly.

Dean stood, removing his fingers and wrapping his arms around his angel and pulling him back against his chest. He kissed his way around Cas' neck and the angel turned to capture his lips with his own in a slow, deep kiss. Their tongues tangled briefly as Dean rutted against Cas' ass languidly. "Now, baby?" he teased. "Or should I leave you hanging like you did to me?”

"I'm stronger than you Dean, I can take what I want," Cas warned, pushing his hips back hard enough to knock Dean off balance for a second.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned against his ear, his rough voice sending shivers up his angel's spine. "I almost want you to do just that. You're so hot when you're rough with me.”

"Please, Dean. Not this time. Please.”

As much as Dean loved the angel manhandling and taking him, there was something so heartbreakingly beautiful about the way Cas was willing to give himself over to him completely. This creature, this warrior of God who could kill with the simple act of a well placed palm, could submit fully to Dean, and only to Dean. This angel who had him begging only a half hour before, was now begging him, and Dean wanted to give him everything he asked for.

"I got you, baby." Dean slicked up his cock and tossed the lube aside before lining himself up and pressing slowly into the needy angel with a moan of relief. His instinct told him to pound away and find release after he'd been edged a couple times that day, but he forced himself to still and allow Cas to adjust to the stretch. He wanted to make this good. 

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. Cas' nodding head fell back to rest on his shoulder and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in until he was buried completely, reveling in the feel of Cas' entire body stretched out against his own. They'd made love so many times already and he still couldn't figure out which he liked better, being filled or being surrounded by Cas' tight heat. Both, he decided. Both were good.

"Faster, Dean, please," Cas whimpered, trying to push back against Dean.

Dean obeyed, pumping his hips as fast as he could without losing his footing in the slippery tub. Shower sex was always difficult and a bit awkward. He gripped Cas tightly, leaning against him and pressing him against the wall for leverage.

"Dean, I want to see you," Cas pleaded, and Dean's head spun as he tried to figure a way to make that happen.

There was no way he could hold Cas up against the wall and keep his balance in the slick tub, as hot as wall sex sounded. That would be something to save for dry land. "Ok, Cas.” He pulled out of the angel and turned the water off before ripping back the shower curtain and leading Cas out of the shower by his hand. He dragged Cas flush against him and kissed him hard as he backed him towards the vanity. He lifted Cas up onto the counter and the angel's legs wrapped around him as he pushed back inside his tight entrance.

Their eyes locked, as Cas had requested, and Dean thrust into him slowly, but with firm determination, eliciting a filthy moan from the seraph. He established a rhythm, fast and hard, but short of punishing, and Cas' fingers dug into his shoulders as he keened in pleasure and rocked his hips to meet him. Eye contact broke as Cas' eyes squeezed shut tightly, the sensations overwhelming him, and Dean glanced over the angel's shoulder, catching a glimpse of them in the wall-spanning mirror.

"Fuck, Cas, turn around and take a look, baby.”

Cas opened his eyes reluctantly, as Dean slowed his movements, and turned to look into the mirror where their eyes met in a heated gaze. Dean smirked back at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he slowly thrusted into him again with a deep, smooth stroke. Dean bent and kissed the crook of Cas' neck, thrusting into him while the angel watched in the mirror with wide eyes. Cas gasped as he watched the hunter's lips move over his skin, watched little purple marks bloom along his neck and shoulder, watched as his on body rocked in time with Dean's hips pressing into his. 

"Oh, Dean… I want to watch.”

"You read my mind, baby," Dean said with a chuckle as he pulled out and watched as Cas slid off the counter and bent over it instead. Dean's eyes locked with Castiel's in the mirror, and he slid inside him as their gazes held.

The view was overwhelming for Castiel. The simple human experience of sex was still all so new to the angel, but add to it the fact that it was sex with Dean and the visual stimulation of seeing it in all its glory, and he was close to short circuiting.

"Dean," he said, his tone a warning. His hands flattened on the countertop as he wished for something to twist his fists in. The light above the vanity flickered as the air around them came alive, vibrating with his escaping grace, but Cas managed to calm himself in time to keep the light from burning out. He wanted, needed to see this, and the darkness of the windowless room would not do.

"Fuck, Cas. Let go. Bring them out," Dean said, breathlessly as he pushed into his angel again.

Cas moaned as Dean's hips rolled slowly against him. Carefully, he unfurled his wings, spreading them as wide as he could manage in the tight space before bringing them forward and making them corporeal. He tried to control his grace, focusing on channeling the energy through the wings to keep from showering them in broken mirror glass.

"Yes," Dean breathed against the skin between the wings before placing a hot, open mouthed kiss to the flesh. He had stilled inside of Cas, centering his attention on the feathered appendages, running his fingers through the feathers as Cas began to push back against him, desperate for movement. Dean gripped the feathers, tugging gently, and Cas' back arched dramatically as he cried out in pleasure. Dean ran his hands over the hard ridge of bone, feeling the downy softness of new feathers that had sprung up since he'd last seen the wings. His angel was slowly healing.

Fingertips glided over the smooth skin of Cas' back, running between his wings and dipping into the curve of his spine before slipping around his hips to grasp him firmly. Dean pulled him back to meet his renewed thrusts, the angle just right to leave Cas moaning as the push and drag of Dean's cock struck his prostate dead on. Strong hands slid up Cas' body as Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him upright, flush with his body. Cas tucked his wing out of their view as Dean turned them to the side. Cas' head fell back against Dean's shoulder and they both watched with rapt attention as Dean's cock disappeared into the angel over and over again.

"I'm so close, Castiel," Dean whispered into the angel's ear, smirking when the angel visibly trembled at the ghosting of Dean’s hot breath and the use of his full name. Dean slid one hand over the hard planes of Cas' torso to wrap around his cock. Dean watched as Cas' eyes dropped down to watch the reflection of Dean's hand moving over his cock, and in seconds, the angel shuddered and came with a moan, coating Dean's hand in his release. Seconds later, Dean followed, climaxing inside of Cas as he held the angel tightly against him and buried his face in soft, warm feathers.  
.  
.  
.

Cas huffed in annoyance and flopped face down on the bed as his wings fanned out behind him, draping over the edges of the mattress and onto the floor.

"It's ok, Cas. I can handle a couple vamps," Dean said softly, sitting down on the bed and running a hand over the raven black feathers that were still present in the room in spite of Castiel's efforts to get them stashed away. "It's my fault. I never should have made you whip them out.”

"I don't want you going alone," Cas said firmly, rolling onto his side to glare at Dean, his blue eyes full of fire.

Dean swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed over Cas' naked, toned chest. The angel had pulled on pants, but remained shirtless while he struggled with his wings in vain. They had just made love a couple of hours before, but he could feel the fire starting to ignite in his groin. When would it end, this relentless need that Castiel had stoked within him? He felt helpless, like he was never going to get anything done again, giving up on responsibility and life to just lock himself away with his angel so they could fuck their brains out.

Cas saw the look in Dean's eyes and sighed in disapproval. "We can't, Dean," Cas said, an edge to his voice as he laid back down on his belly, resting his head on his folded arms. "I'll never get them away.”

"I know," Dean said, even as his fingers wound their way through the tempting ebony feathers spread across the bed. Cas practically purred under his touch and didn't pull away, so he continued, grooming the feathers into place while ignoring the stiffening going on in his own pants. "Trust me, Cas? I promise I won't take advantage of you.”

Cas chuckled, but nodded, rolled back onto his stomach and relaxed under Dean's touch, deciding to allow the hunter to arrange his feathers into place for comfort's sake. Dean shifted further onto the bed, then just slung a leg over Cas and sat on his ass for the best access. His fingers trailed up Cas' spine, pressing and massaging their way up to the base of the wings. He worked the muscles of the angel's back, kneading in deeper when he heard Cas sigh and felt his body relax under him.

"Is this one of those human pleasures I've been missing?" Cas asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, baby, it is. Feel good?" Dean asked as he kneaded the base of Cas' neck then worked down his shoulders, easing the tension from the surprisingly toned muscles that were usually so unfairly hidden under copious layers of clothing.

"Mm-hmm," Cas breathed out as he felt his body go limp under his lover's caress.

Working his way lower again, Dean brushed his fingers over the oil glands at the base of the angel's wings. The heady scent he loved so much invaded his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply, trying to keep from getting turned on by that thick, unique-to-Castiel aroma. He breathed in and out deeply, calming himself as he began to work the oil through the feathers, smoothing them into place as he went and leaving them glistening and radiant. Cas let out tiny whimpers and sighs of contentment as Dean worked. It was remarkably intimate without wandering into the dangerous territory of sexual, and rewarding in a way all its own. Dean was able to do this for Cas, to make him feel good, to fix something and make him more comfortable in his own skin without making it about getting off.

"This is nice," Dean said as he edged toward the tip of the first wing. "I like being able to do this for you.”

"It is. Thank you, Dean," Cas said softly as Dean released the first wing. Cas spread it wide so that it hung loosely over the edge of the mattress, the tips brushing the hotel-standard beige carpet.

Dean shifted, pressing his lips to his favorite spot between Cas' wings. He collected more oil before he began to work on the second wing, making the feathers shine with the slick, heavenly oil. By the time he was finished, an hour had passed and Cas was completely relaxed and pliant beneath him. He laid down against Cas' back, settling his head next to the angel's and spreading his arms out to lay across the soft wings. He pressed a kiss to Cas' temple and heard him sigh in approval.

"I love you so much, it hurts," Dean said, barely above a whisper. "I've never felt like this. It's so intense I can barely stand it.”

Cas turned his head until he was looking into Dean's eyes. Their faces were so close together they couldn't even get their eyes to focus. "The feeling is mutual, Dean. I'm not supposed to have the capacity to love, but I love you. I'm IN love with you. It scares me, and it calms me all at once." They kissed, slow and lazy and awkward in their current position.

"I'm scared too," Dean admitted. "Not because of this, of what we have now, but… when we get home from this…”

"I know," Cas said, kissing Dean again. "We have to find Kelly Kline.”

"And figure out what the British Men of Letters want," Dean said with an exasperated sigh. "I don't trust them at all.”

Dean rolled off of Cas and laid on his side, facing him. Cas turned too, spreading one wing behind him while wrapping the other snuggly around his lover. They cuddled closer together until their foreheads touched, and laced their fingers together.

Cas kissed Dean, just a chaste little sweep of his lips. "It will be ok, Dean. It always works out in the end.”

Dean huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Not exactly, Cas. We're still breathing, but things never seem to work out. Not really. They just keep snowballing into the next damned thing. When Amara left with Chuck, I thought, 'This is it. It's over now.' I actually thought I'd come home and live my life. Maybe get out of hunting. For a brief second I thought I'd tell you how I felt, and take it from there. Then I found Mom and we got back to the bunker. Sam was gone, you were blasted away and there was blood everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I was concerned, but for a minute there, I just wanted to laugh at how stupid I was to think everything would just magically be alright. This bubble we're living in right now, Cas? I never want to leave it. When it's just us like this, we can pretend everything is alright. I just want to gather you up and run away from everything. Take over one of the old hunter cabins in the middle of the woods somewhere and just escape.”

"You and I both know that won't happen," Cas said softly, reaching up to run his fingers over Dean's cheek. "You won't leave Sam, and you'd never neglect your responsibility to save the world. And me? I'd never expect you to. I'm here with you. Always. No matter what we're up against.”

Dean felt his chest constrict as his heart swelled with love for Castiel. They had been through so much together. Good, bad and everything in between, and yet, the bottom line was: Cas gave up everything for him, and would continue to do so for as long as Dean lived. He understood his life, his duties, and he was willing to continue on as his partner in all things. He remembered asking a hunter couple once what it was like settling down with a hunter, and he realized this was why he'd asked. 

Cas. It was always Cas. It would always be Cas.

"What did I do to deserve you, Castiel?" Dean asked with wonder.

"Exist," Cas answered simply.

Dean took his angel's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "I have to go, baby. The world needs saving.”

"No," Cas said, twisting his fists into Dean's shirt and pulling him back into another kiss. "Not alone, please. If something happens to you-"

"Nothing is going to happen.”

"You don't know that," Cas whispered, his grip relentless in the fabric of Dean's tee. He held on tight, drawing his wings behind him and scrunching up his face in concentration. He could feel his grace growing stronger inside him and knew he was almost strong enough to put the appendages away.

"Cas, don't strain yourself," Dean said, pressing his lips to his angel's forehead. "I've handled enough vamps in my lifetime. I probably won't even find the nest tonight. I'll just be gathering information." He pulled Cas' hands away from his shirt and rolled off the bed before he could latch on again.

Cas sat up quickly, his eyes flashing and his wings vanishing defiantly before Dean's eyes. 

"I'm going with you," he demanded, swinging his legs off the bed and standing to find the rest of his clothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Anything need an edit? Let me know :)


End file.
